The Days We Shared
by fairtradecocoabeans
Summary: At first sight, love sparked immediately. Though Percy had a secret...a secret that tore them apart. Thrown back together five years later, will their four year old daughter act as a match maker or will the events that follow leave the family broken forever? Percabeth, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this story was just a random idea I had that I seriously wanted to get written down. It's just an attempt at writing a romance story - you know like Nicholas Sparks he's so awesome by the way! So you should check out his books if you like this one!**

**I've set this is England - I'm not sure if that's ok with you but it's just easier for me to write it here. Chapters are going to be over 2,000 words and my update schedule may be dodgy - considering that I'm still writing my other fanfictions. All characters belong to Rick Riordan :) please leave a review if you can, I just want to know if anyone actually finds it ok, or if I'm just being boring...bleh. See you!**

**Hope you like it! **

**~Cocoa**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

My story starts in the north west of England – a small little village that is isolated from any cities or towns. I lived with my mum in a simple little – but cosy - cottage with timbers beams running along the ceilings and open fires in every room. It stood alone from any other houses and had a long dirt drive that led up to the front door. My mum – Sally Jackson - would hang baskets of flowers outside and plant beautiful shrubs and hedges in the garden.

It was a place without noise or disruptions and I would spend hours down by the river with my dog – throwing sticks into the water and taking long walks through the fresh smelling woodland that was located just across a field of cattle.

Leala was a Russian Sledge dog with fur as white as snow and stunning blue eyes that were always full of excitement. I had trained her since she was a pup – that was when I was fifteen. She was a perfect escape from the real world and I would treasure every moment we spent together.

She would sit looking up at me with interest whenever I was playing the piano and wait patiently for me to finish. Her loyalty was beyond what I ever imagined in a dog and even my mum considers her a family member.

When I was seventeen, my piano teacher invited me to perform in a concert – at some large fancy venue with golden balcony's and spotlights. I agreed, not knowing what I was getting myself into – what harm could it possibly be?

On the day of the concert, my mum literally forced me into a black shirt and trousers with a matching tie – which probably made me look a whole lot richer than I actually was. The crisp collar felt like it was choking me, but I honestly tried not to faint on the way there.

Leala sat in the backseats of the car with her tail constantly flopping on the doors, making mum roll her eyes in annoyance. I was surprised that she was even allowed inside the building – what with all the posh furniture and people.

I remember walking into the grand concert hall and just staring at it with an awed expression. Plush red seats and a ceiling that soared high up into the air with patterns and arches going through it. And the amount of people that were there...

My face paled instantly. I had to perform in front of all of them? On my own? It was ridiculous, I've never had experience in playing in front of such a large audience. My piano teacher – Mr Brunner – had some serious issues. I mean, what if I mucked up? I could easily get blinded by the dazzling lights or I could have a sudden mental breakdown when I stepped onto the stage. That would be embarrassing.

"You'll be fine," Mr Brunner had said, stroking his small beard and giving him a cheerful grin. "I wouldn't have asked you if I'd known you'd be terrible."

He then got up and started talking to another person – a conductor of a small string quartet, leaving me alone backstage. I remember that my hands were starting to sweat and my feet could not stop tapping the floor – which probably was infuriating everyone around me.

But honestly, I was terrified. I probably shouldn't have agreed to this. _Calm Percy, calm. It's only five minutes on stage and then they'll never see you again. _Although a lot could go wrong in five minutes. I could forget a line or hit a wrong note or just forget it completely or -

"You nervous?"

I turned my head and noticed that someone had sat down next to me. A stunningly beautiful girl with honey blonde curls and a simple black dress. Her face had little makeup, but I could tell that she would still be breath taking without.

My hands started to tap anxiously on the edge of my chair. "Um...yeah."

Smooth, Percy, I chided myself. I forced myself not to look at her eyes because if I did, I wouldn't be able to look away.

There was something about her that made my heart skip by just being near me. And frankly, that really freaked me out. She was a complete stranger and had only said two words to me...and now I was thinking 'love at first sight'? I'm such a weirdo.

She smiled warmly, it wasn't mocking like I expected. I had a tendency to think that all girls liked to smile in certain ways to express different emotions...sadness, sarcasm, scrutiny...the list goes on.

"I am as well, it's my second time playing here. But it's not as scary as it looks – although I still find myself shaking before I go on stage," she was sitting dangerously close to me – so close in fact, that I could smell her sweet scented perfume lingering on her skin.

You're getting distracted, I told myself.

"This is my first concert," I muttered, keeping my eyes fixed on the wall in front of me.

"Really? What instrument do you play?"

"The piano," I replied. "What about you?"

"I'm a violinist in a string quartet," she gestured over to a group of people that were chatting together, holding elegant instruments in their hands. "That's the rest of them, Thalia, Silena and Chris. That guy over there is our conductor."

"The guy with a beard like Santa?"

"Yup that's him. I'm Annabeth by the way, Annabeth Chase."

I smiled lightly. It was a pretty name and suited her perfectly. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Oh, you must be that soloist – I saw your name in the flyer. Aren't you playing 'La Campanella'?"

"Yeah, it was my teachers' idea."

"I'm glad he chose it, you must be really talented to be able to play it."

Her compliment surprised me and my nervousness seemed to calm down dramatically. I felt myself blush, but I blamed it on the heat of the room. I rubbed the back of my neck – a habit that I would do whenever I felt awkward.

She carried on, her voice held no loss of enthusiasm. "And you're playing it by memory, aren't you? Wow...you must've practiced loads."

I blushed again and then immediately wished that I didn't. Her expression told me that she had seen me, though it only made her smile even more dazzling.

I didn't get the chance to reply when Mr Brunner motioned towards me and gestured towards the door. "I think that's my call."

Annabeth stood up after me. "Good luck."

Before I could react, she kissed my cheek and then tried to suppress a grin at my expression. If Mr Brunner wasn't frantically calling me, I probably would've stayed rooted to the ground for the entire day.

What just happened?

Numbly, I made my way towards him and silently told myself to get a grip. He greeted me with a raised eyebrow, which I chose to ignore, knowing that he would comment on it later.

He pushed me up the steps and I took a deep breath before walking out onto the stage. All I could see was the spot light on the pure black grand piano, the audience was hidden in a shroud of darkness but I could hear their clapping and cheering as I went on.

My cheeks were still red from...ahem...you know what.

Nevertheless, I sat down at the piano and waited until the audience were silent. After taking a pause that wasn't too short or too long, I started.

My fingers flew over the keys, remembering everything perfectly off by heart. The clear crisp sound was magnified through a microphone and I could feel the stares of everyone gazing into me, but I ignored it and let my thoughts get drowned out by the music.

The shaking feeling had disappeared and suddenly I felt like it was just me, performing in front of Leala in the living room. My hands stopped sweating and I could actually breathe properly.

The tune went on for almost five minutes and when I finished, that's when the shaky feeling started again. Along with the sense of relief and achievement.

The crowd roared in applause and the lights flickered back on so I could see their faces. I blinked, searching quickly for my mum. She gave me the thumbs up, which made me grin.

It was probably the best moment in my life. I bowed and left the stage and stumbled back into the dressing rooms with a smile on my face.

"Well done Percy," Mr Brunner said, clapping me on the back. "I knew you'd be a true performer."

I stammered a 'thank you' and then was caught up in a crowd of people that were congratulating me – some of them I didn't know, which made it feel all the more better. I was going to sit on my chair again when a voice stopped me.

"Like I said, you'd have to be talented to play that."

She seemed to come out from nowhere. Her features shone with amazement and...pride? In her left hand she held a light brown violin by its neck and it her other was a long graceful bow.

"Thanks...Annabeth."

Her beautiful grey eyes stared into mine, capturing them in a trance like gaze. She was a couple of inches shorter than me – even in high heels. Yet that didn't stop her from leaning in when no one was watching...

Wait...what was I doing? I hardly knew anything about this girl, we basically just met a few minutes ago and here I was about to kiss her. _Shut up Percy, _I whispered in my mind.

"Annabeth!"

She tore away from me suddenly staring with annoyance at a black haired girl with electric blue eyes. "What?"

The girl smirked and glanced up at me momentarily, before looking back at Annabeth.

"We're on next – Leo wants us to be ready to get on the stage."

"Oh right, ok," she turned back to me and smiled apologetically. "See you around Percy."

"Good luck," I said, repeating what she told me earlier.

Throughout the rest of the concert, she stayed next to me – much to the disappointment of her friends. I admit, I enjoyed her company and the more I spoke to her, the more my heart seemed to flutter.

She told me that she loved designing – houses, clothes, furniture, anything really. She spoke about her fish she named 'Freddie' that she spoilt and pampered when she was younger – until the poor fish died of obesity.

I had the feeling that she didn't want to talk about her family that much, she mentioned that her Dad was a police officer but that was all. Maybe it was my imagination...

I then went on to tell her about my life – my love for swimming and my days out at the beach in Allonby. I told her how it was rarely warm there, even though the sun would shine but the wind would billow around in invisible torrents.

I don't know how I managed to open up so much, but everything was so easy to say. I don't think there was one moment of silence between us or a time that my skin didn't tingle.

I remember laughing – more than I had in years. She laughed as well, without bothering to hide her face as she did so. I liked the fact that she was down to earth, not full of gossip and anxious about her hair or her lipstick.

By the end of the concert, I couldn't stop smiling as we walked out of the backstage together. With our hands almost touching.

My mum rushed up to me with Leala padding after her. She hugged me tightly with tears in her eyes, knocking me back a few steps.

"You were absolutely amazing," she squeaked, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I'm so proud of you."

She then noticed Annabeth who was standing next to me. "Oh, and you were that violinist, weren't you? That quartet of yours...oh, it was just remarkable – it's pure talent."

Annabeth smiled and thanked her. Her eyes seemed to spot someone in the crowd and she motioned quickly.

A tall brown haired man dressed in a simple suit pushed his way through the chattering people around them. Annabeth gave him a joyful hug and looked back at me with shining eyes.

"You must be that pianist," he said, his voice deep and warm. "I must say that I'm impressed with your performance back then."

"Thank you, sir," I replied.

I shook his hand firmly.

"Frederick Chase," he introduced. "This is my daughter An – "

"Dad, he already knows," she whispered, nudging him.

"Oh sorry, my bad. And is this your mother?"

I nodded.

My mum stepped forwards, shaking his hand. "Sally Jackson – it's nice to meet you, Mr Chase."

I zoned out after that, until Annabeth shook my arm and pointed to my dog with an awed expression.

"Is that your dog?"

"Yeah – she's called Leala."

Annabeth leaned down and gently stroked her head. "She's adorable – and she's so tame. What breed is she?"

"Russian Sledge dog," I answered, taking the lead out of my mother's hand whilst she was talking to Annabeth's father.

"She reminds me of a mini polar bear – doesn't she? She so beautiful," her voice was hushed and full of wonder. "I wish I had a dog."

"Maybe you will one day."

She stared back up at me with sparkling eyes and my heart felt like it skipped a beat. It probably did. I felt myself leaning in, I could see her radiant smile and I could smell her lavender perfume. I pushed all thoughts of insecurity away and captured her lips on mine. My heart raced and my eyes shut gently.

It ended quicker than I wanted it too, but her Dad was wanting her to go back home. She waved one last time and pulled on her coat before following her Dad out into the night air.

I was left there, completely and utterly stunned. My lips still tingled and my heart still hadn't slowed down, there was a warmth in my chest and I couldn't move one muscle. It was as if time had stopped and I was the only person left standing.

Did I really just kiss her? We hadn't even gone on a date, maybe it was too soon. _Stop thinking like that Percy. _I felt something inside of my hand and I opened it, realising that Annabeth had neatly placed a strip of paper in it.

Written in a flowing handwriting was several numbers, scrawled onto the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me."

I shook my head, though my mind was wandering elsewhere. "No, it really happened."

My friend, Grover, rose one eyebrow. "So that's your first kiss? To some random girl at the concert?"

"She wasn't random," I said and then realised that she probably was. "I got to know her a bit."

Grover snorted and then stopped because he figured that it was a weird noise to make. "Are you going to call her?"

I shrugged. I'd added her number on my phone but I couldn't exactly find the courage to press 'call'. What if it didn't mean anything? What if she didn't want me to call her?

_Then why did she give you her number?_

For the fun of it? I don't know.

"I think you should, before it's too late. I mean, she _kissed _you – it obviously means that she likes you."

"I think it was the other way round."

"Did she kiss you back?"

"Yeah..."

Grover rolled his eyes. "You are so blind. Just ask her out and see how it goes."

"I never knew that you'd be so interested."

"I'm your best friend, Percy. Of course I'm interested."

I smiled and stuffed my hands in my pockets as we walked through the college gates. My phone felt like it weighed a ton, burdening me with anxiety and hope.

I only wished with all my heart that it wasn't a one off occasion. _I'll phone her tonight, _I thought.

XXX

"Mum, I'm home," I called, closing the front door gently.

She hurried out from the kitchen, wearing her pink apron that had a few specks of flour on it. Her brown hair was pulled back in a bun, though a few strands hung out.

Leala ran up to me, barking madly. I grinned and stroked her head, pushing her back down to the ground.

"How was your day?" she asked, ushering me into the kitchen.

"Fine, nothing too spectacular."

She nodded, pulling a baking tray out of the oven. "I invited Annabeth and her father over for tea – so don't go eating the bread."

I pulled my hand away from the tray of freshly baked rolls. "We barely even know them."

"It doesn't matter – he accepted my invitation last night. Oh, and you seemed to be getting along pretty well with Annabeth."

I avoided her eyes. "Uh..."

"So I saved you the job of asking her out – it'll be nice a nice change of company won't it?"

"I suppose..."

"You could show her the stream, it's a nice evening tonight, have you seen all the gorgeous colours in the sky?"

I sighed in defeat, though inwardly my heart was racing...either from the nervousness or the happiness. It was probably both.

"When are they arriving?"

"Five o'clock."

My eyes widened as I glanced at the clock on the kitchen work surface. "They'll be here in five minutes; I need to take Leala out on her walk."

"Then take Annabeth with you," she replied with a devious glint in her eyes.

I took a deep breath and pushed the hair out of my face. "Right, ok. I'll just...go and get changed."

I ran up the stairs with Leala following me with her tongue hanging out and her tail wagging. I rummaged through my drawers and quickly changed into something more casual and wiped the sweat away from my brow. Seriously, why was I getting so hyped up about this?

I ran down the stairs and took Leala's lead from a hanger in the hallway and picked up a few spare poo bags. I could hear voices just outside the door and I recognised them immediately.

The bell rang and I answered it, feeling almost as shaky as I did before my performance.

"Hello," I said with a nervous smile. "Um – "

"Frederick, Annabeth, it's so good to see you," interrupted my mum as she hurried up towards us. "Do come in."

Annabeth's Dad smiled and started talking easily with my mum, they both headed off towards the kitchen – chattering and laughing on the way.

I could feel Annabeth's gaze on me and suddenly felt self conscious. Hesitantly, I looked up and my nerves seemed to vanish. She was smiling at me with a calm confidence. I couldn't see a trace of make up on her face and she looked just as beautiful as she had last night – more so in fact.

Her clothes were nothing fancy, a simple light blue top and jeans that were ripped at the knees. There were tiny little earrings shaped like owls that only added to her beauty...

I realised I was staring.

Leala brought me out of my thoughts by hitting me with her tail, as if to say '_What about the walk?'_

"Um...Hi, again."

"Hi Percy."

We stood there looking like idiots, with the front door still wide open. "I...was just going to take Leala for a walk – mum didn't give me much notice about today."

Annabeth nodded. "Need some company?"

"Sure, that would be good."

I fastened on my trainers and headed outside, shutting the door behind us. I never usually put Leala on a lead, but I kept it with me in case. Sometimes she could get very excitable.

We walked through a field that was full of buttercups and long wavy grass. There was a style at the end that led to a trickling stream that glittered with the orange colours of the sunset.

We made small talk on the way, laughing occasionally and walking close to each other.

"About the...um..."

"Kiss?"

I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck. "Was it...uh, you know...real?"

Annabeth smiled, showing her straight white teeth. "Depends if you want it to be."

"What about you? What did you think?"

"Me?" she stared at Leala bounding away in the grass. "I thought it was real. Love at first sight, huh?"

"It was," I agreed, wondering how I even had the courage to talk about it. I knew from experience that I sucked at talking to girls.

And from that moment, everything clicked into place. She responded by taking hold of my hand, which made warmth shoot up my arm and a smile grace upon my lips. Even with the little knowledge I knew about her, I couldn't deny that it was love. Pure innocent love.

We finished the walk and returned back to the cottage, the sun had almost set now and shadows darkened the way. I unlocked the door and we stepped inside, only to be met with a sudden cocoon of warm air.

I tugged off my trainers and dried Leala's paws gently, whilst she helpfully licked my face. Annabeth laughed at my expression and hung her coat up on the rack and then petted Leala's head fondly.

"Percy, Annabeth – I thought that you were lost in the woods somewhere," my mum said, poking her head from the kitchen door. "The dinner's almost ready."

"You go, I'll just get cleaned up," I advised, feeling sticky after the saliva face wash.

Annabeth laughed again and headed towards the kitchen, Leala padded after her with a pleased expression. I still couldn't process what had just happened. We were in love? It felt too farfetched. But then why did my heart thump loudly when she looked at me, why did my head spin when she smiled?

Maybe it was love at first sight.

XXX

I remember ever since that day, we spent every spare time we had together. We would go out into the woods with Leala and holding hands with the occasional kiss. My mum was delighted that we were together – which gave her more free time to talk to Annabeth's dad.

On the 21st of February, I remembered waking up to see snow falling outside in beautiful crystallized flakes. I looked out of my window and saw the entire landscape around my house completely white and unmarked by footprints.

My mum was down in the kitchen, reading a book with a cup of tea rested in her hand. She smiled as I went in, tightening the scarf around my neck.

Leala bounded up to me, with her tongue hanging out and her face full of excitement. I ruffled her head and poured out some food in her bowl.

Annabeth hadn't called this morning, which I found strange since it was a Saturday and she would always ring at around eight o'clock. I shouldn't be worried, but I had this nagging feeling that it was more than just a one off.

"Are you taking Leala for a walk?" my mum asked.

"Yeah, Annabeth hasn't called – maybe it's the snow."

She looked at me with a slightly surprised expression, though her eyes seemed sad today. "She hasn't told you?"

I creased my eyebrows, not understanding. "What? Told me what?"

My mum looked away with a film of tears in her eyes. I took a step towards her, wanting to comfort her but she shook her head.

"It's not my place to tell you," was all she said.

I started to panic, what if she was breaking up with me? What if it wasn't real for her? Maybe she didn't love me anymore; maybe I was being too boring for her.

My heart raced, but I turned away not letting my mum see my pain.

Maybe I had done something wrong? What if I said something to her the other day that she didn't like? I tried to think but I couldn't work it out.

"She's not breaking up with you," my thoughts were interrupted.

I spun around with a wild fire starting inside of me. "Then what is it?"

"Oh Percy, I'm sorry," she whispered hugging me gently. "But you should ask Annabeth, not me. She hasn't forgotten you, I promise."

I nodded, feeling anxiety coursing through my veins.

"Go take Leala for a walk," she told me. "She's got too much energy."

"Ok, I'll see you soon, then."

"See you."

I left the warmth of the kitchen but before I went, I noticed my mum sitting motionless in front of the television with her hands clenched around her mug. I couldn't read her expression, but I knew what she was watching.

It was _him_. He was on the TV a lot now. Time after time I would tell mum to stop watching him, but she refused and said that maybe one day I'd understand. But I didn't get it – why would she watch _him _if just by seeing his face made her sad.

Leala nudged my knee and whined; her excitement seemed to have evaporated. She stared up at me with her beautiful blue eyes, saying: 'Why aren't you smiling? I don't understand.'

"Me neither," I muttered as I opened the front door, blinking back the blinding light of the pristine snow. "I don't understand any of this."

She stayed by my side as we crossed the frozen steam and headed up towards the woods; she had picked up on my mood easily and didn't bother to find any sticks for me to throw.

Not that there were any, the wood was buried in the thick snow, the trees were void of any leaves and the flakes kept catching in Leala's eyelashes, making her whine and shake her head.

I spent about an hour just walking, with Leala at my side. My hands were frozen numb, so were my feet and my nose was probably red from the cold. The snow had stopped falling but the air was still bitter and whipped around my face.

Leala suddenly barked; her ears stood upright with curiosity. She looked up at me and motioned her head happily to a little chapel that stood on the side of a road. I frowned and looked at it, before spotting a familiar cascade of blond curls.

"Annabeth," I breathed, relief sweeping through me.

I ran up through the snow and opened the small metal gate that led into the grave yard. She saw me and smiled, but I could tell that she had been crying. Her usually bright grey eyes were now rimmed with red and shimmering with tears.

Hastily, she wiped her sleeve across them and gestured towards me. I slowly made my way towards her, the skin prickled down my spine as it dawned on me why she was here.

Without talking, she buried her face into me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and stared deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," she began. "I...just didn't know what to say..."

I was silent, not knowing how to respond. She started talking – almost as if I wasn't there. Her voice was distant...vacant.

"It's my mum's birthday – she died when I was thirteen. No one could fully understand why it happened, she was in perfect health...but I saw it. I remember hearing her crying at night, when my Dad was asleep. It carried on like that.

"I watched her every day for the next few months getting steadily worse. The months passed into years. Her face was so pale, it was almost grey. She hardly ever ate and my Dad started noticing it as well. The doctors diagnosed her with depression; they said that she might be able to get better with the right treatment and care.

"But it didn't happen. She never got better. She lost the will to live and I had to watch every stage of it. I had to watch her stare blankly at nothing in particular; I had to watch her live like a ghost for three years. She had given up talking...but I remember holding her hand as she shut her eyes, she smiled at me – it was weak but I saw it clearly.

"Then she was gone."

I knew that she didn't need any words of sympathy; she just wanted someone to hold on to. Someone who understood.

"Shall I tell you the reason she died?" Annabeth said – almost bitterly.

She didn't wait for my answer and showed me a small tombstone that stood next to her mother's. It was a pure white; amongst the flowers was a violin bow.

"I had a younger brother - Corey Chase. He...he was the sweetest child I knew – he was four years younger than me. He started the violin at the age of two – he said that if I got to play it, he wanted to try to. He meant the world to me...but my mum took it the hardest when he...left.

"It was late at night and my mum was getting really worried because Corey hadn't returned from his violin lesson. I should've walked home with him...but he wanted to walk back with his friends. But at seven o'clock I decided to go and find him, part of me wondered if he had gone to his friends' house.

"On my way I saw a crowd of people, I remember running up to them and pushed my way into the centre. It...It was Corey. He was lying so motionless with his violin case stranded next to him. There were bruises all over his face, but I was certain that it was him.

"The ambulance arrived, but it was too late. The paramedics said his heart had stop beating and there was nothing they could do. My mum took the news the hardest and then she followed Corey's footsteps. She was gone as well."

Annabeth didn't say anything after that. Her expression reminded me of my mum...broken and longing. But longing for different things.

I pulled her close, warming her frozen body. There was a lump in my throat and I couldn't get rid of it.

"I'm so sorry, I never knew...I – "

"It's ok, I should've told you sooner," she turned around to face me with a small smile. "I'm glad you came. It helped me let go, you see? It's all been weighing me down..."

She stood up and brushed the snow off her knees and adjusted her hat. "I – I better go."

I stood up after her. "Don't you want to go to my house? I don't want you to be lonely...especially not today."

Annabeth's eyes seemed to regain their former glow. "Are you sure?"

"Completely," I replied, taking her hand. "My mum won't mind, she loves having you around."

"Ok, well if it's ok with you..."

"It is."

We walked out of the graveyard with Leala padding after us with her tail wagging at the sight of Annabeth. Together, we ploughed through the snow – not saying much, but that was ok. We both knew that sometimes silence could be just as meaningful as talking.

I opened the door and quickly dried Leala with a towel. We hung our wet socks and coats over the radiator in the hall and stumbled into the kitchen laughing.

"Hey mum we're ba – "

My voice stopped and my smile suddenly faded.

My mum stared up at me with a pleading expression. Next to her was the one person I never wanted to meet again.

"Percy, I – "

"I don't want to hear it."

In a wild a movement, I was gone. I raced up the stairs with Leala at my heels and sunk down on my bedroom floor. He was back, after four years. After four years of pain, he decided to turn up – out of the blue and expect that everything would be the same.

But I couldn't hate him, no matter how much I tried to. He was still my Dad and it only hurt because i loved him. I could never hate him. But I hated the things he did. When he walked out of the door in the middle of the night. Gone, just like that. Without a note saying 'goodbye' or even 'sorry'.

"Percy?" Annabeth's soft voice wafted in through the door of my bedroom.

I was over reacting. Annabeth had far more troubles than I did, but she had remembered me through her pain.

I opened the door and hugged her as if it would be our last. "I love you," was what I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Is he your Dad?"

I nodded, pushing the door of my bedroom closed. "Yeah, he left me and my mum when I was thirteen. He didn't leave a note; he just went in the middle of the night and disappeared."

"And now he's back?"

"Unfortunately," I muttered. "Though I don't know why."

"What do you mean?"

I sank onto my bed slowly and stared out of the window. "Ever since he left, he appears on the TV more often – I heard that he bought a mansion in London and settled down there for a while. He's a concert pianist – and a famous one as well. I just don't know why he would want to come running back to this small village..."

Annabeth sat down next to me. "Do you want him to stay?"

"If it makes my mum happy, she loves him – even now. She never stopped."

There was a knock on the door, quiet and hesitant. Instantly, I stiffened, fearing the worst.

"You should talk to him," Annabeth said gently. She got up from the bed and opened the door, revealing my father standing with a nervous expression on his face.

She looked back at me and waved before going down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

My Dad stood at the doorway, his face showed pure remorse...maybe it was fake; I wasn't exactly sure.

"What are you doing here?"

He was silent for a moment, before answering.

"It was wrong of me...I shouldn't have left – I know you probably hate me now, but I just wanted to see if there was a chance to be forgiven."

I didn't know what to say. I knew that the best thing to do was to put the past behind me and give him another chance...but after seeing the pain he caused when he left...I wanted him to feel the pain my mum and I went through.

"What did my mum say?" I asked, ignoring what he just said.

My Dad lowered his gaze with a heavy guilt etched across his features. "She agreed to let me stay."

"She did?" I blurted out.

"You sound surprised."

I glared at him viciously, next to me Leala started growling and her pupil dilated in anger.

"I am surprised, ok? No, that's an understatement. Maybe if you had seen the pain she went through – maybe if you had seen her crying every night – then maybe you would be surprised too."

He tried to say something, but I was tired of listening to his excuses.

"Even if my mum forgave you, it doesn't mean I will. You betrayed both of us and now you think that it's ok to come crawling back as if nothing has happened?"

"I'm sorry Percy," he tried again, his voice was weak.

I could tell that he was being truthful and that he meant it with all his heart and soul. I knew the longer he begged...the closer I would get to forgiving him.

I couldn't deny that I wanted a father figure in my life, but my mum and I – along with Leala – survived all this time without him. There's no reason why it can't carry on like that.

"You can stay in this house if mum let's you, but that's all that will happen."

My Dad smiled slightly, looking relieved yet sad at the same time. "I understand Percy. I know how painful it was for you and Sally."

"No you don't, you don't understand. And you never will."

"Percy – "

"Just go."

He nodded and looked as if he wanted to say something more, but instead went down the stairs in silence.

XXX

Ever since then, my Dad stayed with us. He tried to talk to me and get to know me but I wouldn't answer. I wouldn't smile when he was around, because every time I saw him I could feel the pain of the last four years burdening down on me.

My mum didn't talk to me as much; her conversations were always with my Dad – conversations I never found the patience to listen to.

But slowly and surely as the days flew by, I felt myself starting to talk to him again. It wasn't the same, but it was something. He was a nice person, I could tell by his laugh and the smile lines around his eyes.

I remember lying on the ground on one cold spring night, when the sky was dark and full of bright stars. My hand was holding Annabeth's and we spend ages there, talking about our dreams and ambitions as the stars sailed past.

"This is how I want to die."

Annabeth turned her head to face me with puzzlement in her eyes.

I carried on. "Looking up at the stars with your hand in mine."

She tightened her hold on my hand and smiled; the light from above casting silver shadows on her face.

"A perfect end to a perfect beginning."

Her hand slid up to my chin and pulled me in gently. She was always the one who started the kiss and the one to end it.

I'd memorised the taste of her lips and the sweet scent of her skin, I would replay every one of them over and over again in my mind. Sometimes we'd just spend days like this, doing nothing but using time to our advantage.

We never went out to the cinema or to some fancy restaurant. Instead we would snuggle up on the couch and put any random film on the TV, and then talk the whole way through it without really watching it.

Other days we would stay in the living room and compose random pieces of music, and then we'd get distracted and start kissing until my parents came in.

Then on the days where the rain fell heavily, we would lie on my bed and read novels out loud. Annabeth – just like my mum – was obsessed with Nicholas Sparks and would take every chance she had to read his books. I listened to her whilst she read them, but mostly I listened to the sound of her melodic voice that I could never get enough of.

I knew her face better than my own; I recognised her voice with more joy than anyone else's. Our love only strengthened throughout the days we knew each other.

"Coastal clouds slowly began to roll across the evening sky, turning silver with the reflection of the moon."

She was lying on her stomach with a book in her hands, a smile upon her lips as she read. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and a single strand of hair curled around her ear, surrounding her star shaped earrings.

She saw me looking and stopped reading, her eyes full of mischief and sparkling in their usual way. We fell off the bed as we kissed and ended up laughing hysterically on the floor; my mum opened the door with an amused expression and muttered something that sounded like 'young love'

When she left that day, my phone buzzed on the bedside table. It was Grover. He rarely called, so I figured out that this was urgent.

"What's up?"

"Have you told her yet?" he asked, straight to the point. "Don't lie, I can tell by your voice if you're lying."

"No, I haven't told her," I answered in a quiet tone.

I could almost see his clenched jaw and lips pursed together in frustration. He had been through this countless amounts of times.

"You should. She has a right to know."

"It doesn't matter anymore though, it's over. I can't rewrite the past, can I?"

He was silent for a moment. "Look, I know you're scared, but what if she finds out by herself? It would be better to be truthful and tell her now."

"She's just left."

"Then go and get her. I heard Silena and her friends talking about it in the corridors the other day. They're scared as well – for Annabeth."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "They shouldn't be. Annabeth won't get hurt."

"She has a right to know about your past."

"I know, you say that all the time."

"But have you done anything about it? That's why I keep saying it. Just do it Percy, before Silena tells her."

I hesitated before replying and watched the hands of the clock reach 6. "Shall I tell her about...you know, that other thing?"

I could sense his nervousness. We both knew that we should've done something about it. No one else knew what happened, no one suspected us. But we were both too scared to own up – even if it was the right thing to do.

If I told Annabeth...

"No, don't tell her."

I took a shaky breath. "What are we going to do, Grover?"

"I don't know...I don't know," he muttered. "I'll see you at College, then."

"Bye," I said emotionlessly. The line went dead and I put my phone back on the table. He was right, I should tell her.

I ran down the stairs and didn't bother to put on my coat, even though it was raining outside. Leala bounded after me, but I pushed her away.

"Stay here," I told her.

She looked at me mournfully and sat down at my feet. I patted her head and then left the house, shutting the door behind me.

I raced down the dirt drive with the wind tousling my hair and the puddles of rainwater splashing around my ankles. I made my way to her house, taking the route through the park.

There, in the midst of the rain I saw her.

My blood ran cold when I noticed her friend standing in front of her on the path. Silena, the cellist at the concert. I had seen her in my College a few times...and whenever she met my eyes, she would turn away – either in fear or anger.

I shook from the plummeting rain that soaked into my skin, my breathing was fast and laboured, drowned out by the noise of the storm.

The sky darkened overhead and there was a flash of lightning that forked through the clouds in a blinding white.

I stopped running and stood behind a hedge, contemplating what to do next.

" – dangerous, Annabeth," Silena was saying.

"No – "

"He's involved with gangs – he's been arrested for so many things Annabeth. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But..." Annabeth's voice trailed off. "He's not like that – "

"Yes he is. It may have been love at first sight for you – but once he gets what he wants, he'll break your heart and go."

"Silena, it's – "

"Boys want the same thing and you know that."

"He's different," Annabeth's voice was weak and fragile as if she would start crying any second. "I know he is. He's not like the rest of them."

"Annabeth, he's part of a gang. They go around vandalising properties and beating up other people – "

"That's not true, Percy would never do that."

"He was there," Silena said quietly. "He was there when me and my brother were walking home in the evening – the whole lot of them were drunk. My brother was beaten up trying to protect me. Percy didn't do anything to stop it."

Then there was silence and all I could hear was the constant pounding of the rain.

She was telling the truth, I didn't stop it. I stood by and let it happen. It was wrong of me and I still felt the guilt gnawing inside, even though it was a few years ago.

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you this – but I just want you to be careful, that's all."

Annabeth didn't reply. I could see through the gaps in the hedge, Silena walking away back home with her hood up and her eyes staring at the ground.

"Percy."

I spun around sharply. Annabeth was staring at me, her grey eyes weren't angry like I expected. They were sad and disappointed, full of regret and hurt. A stab of pain pierced into me, this is all my fault...I should've listened to Grover.

"You were spying on me?" she whispered, her expression torn.

I didn't answer, because technically I was spying on her. _Please don't leave me, please don't end it here. I love you._

"Then tell me, is it true?" she demanded, stepping forwards with her voice still barely audible.

"Yes," my eyes were pained as I said it.

She turned away and started running off into the park. _If you love her, don't let her go. _So I followed her desperately. I had nothing to say in my defence, I could only hope that maybe...just maybe she was forgive me.

I couldn't lose her. The mere thought of life without her...it would be agony. She was in my dreams, my every waking thoughts. Our strings of fate were bonded together to make a whole. If she went, if she left, I would be missing half of my soul.

I closed my hand around her wrist, but she pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not in the gang anymore," I tried to say, pulling her closer towards me. "All the things I did back then...I can't even tell you in words how sorry I am."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

I slackened my grip on her wrist. "You don't."

"That's not an answer," she ripped away her wrist and stood in front of me, her hair clinging to her face with the droplets of water trickling down her cheeks.

"Yes it is and I can't make you believe me...it depends on what you think. But I know that I'm not lying when I say that I love you. And I won't blame you if you want to end it now, but know that I do love you. And when I mean it with all my heart."

She looked at me, her bottom lip trembled as she struggled to hold back tears.

"Tell me that you're different now. Tell me that you won't ever do anything like that again."

"I promise, Annabeth."

Hesitantly she pulled me into a hug and buried her face into the crook of my neck. I pushed her damp curls away from her face and slowly walked her back home.

As she stood on the doorstep, pulling her keys out of her bag, I turned to go. But she caught hold of my hand and smiled at me.

"Stay the night. Go back home in the morning when the storm has settled down."

It was the least I could do by accepting her invitation, after all the hurt I caused her. So I smiled back and followed her into the house.

Little did I know the night we spent together would be one of our last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Here's the spare room – "she pushed the door open, which led into a spacious cream coloured room with a double bed and a bedside table next to it.

Her movements seemed almost hesitant...as if there were a part of her that feared me. I couldn't blame her, I could only blame myself.

I should never have gotten into a gang...

If she knew the true extent of the crimes I committed...

Maybe it would have been better to walk away, to walk out of her life so she could never be hurt by the truth. Although I hung onto the possibility that she would understand and love me the same and accepted my past.

I didn't know when to tell her...or if she would ever find out. But the memory would be plaguing me for the rest of my life.

"Stop looking so miserable," she scolded playfully. "Anyone would think that you were a ghost."

She stood up on her tip toes and lightly pressed her lips to mine and pulled away giggling. "Go have a shower; I'll get you some dry clothes."

I nodded dumbly as she pushed me towards the bathroom and chucked a soft white towel in my hands.

"You really should've worn a coat."

"I like the rain," I protested weakly. "It's...um..."

"Cold?" she suggested. "Wet?"

"Exactly."

Annabeth laughed and threw her arms around me, pressing me against the wall. "You are one strange boy."

"One exceptionally smoking hot strange boy?"

She rolled her eyes with a careless smirk on her face. "In your dreams, Seaweed Brain."

I grinned and leant forwards, smiling into the kiss. My arms wrapped around her petite waist and gently pulled her closer to me; I could tell that she was trying desperately not to laugh as her hands tangled into my drenched black hair...

"I'm not interrupting you am I?"

We broke apart, gasping for air with our faces both bright red. Annabeth's father's eyes seemed to twinkle as he walked up to stairs towards us.

"No, not at all," Annabeth squeaked.

"Good."

He looked at us for a moment and then hurried back down the stairs.

Annabeth's face was still flushed with colour and embarrassment.

"What just happened?"

I shrugged and picked my towel off the floor. "I think he's checking to see if we're...you know...um..."

"Intimate?"

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck, trying desperately to control my hormones.

"Yep."

Annabeth smirked and pushed me back into the bathroom. "Now stop wasting time and get in that shower."

I opened my mouth to reply but was suddenly cut off.

"And no, I'm not sharing it with you."

My face could've provided central heating for the entire village, as I stammered a quick reply.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shut the door, with a beatific smile upon her face.

XXX

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" Annabeth squealed excitedly, rushing up to my arms.

We collapsed on the bed in a messy heap, laughing wildly. She thrust several papers in my face, with her eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"I've finished the violin part!" she scattered the manuscript over the bed and gazed up at me with a happy grin.

"Wow, that's great," I picked up one of the sheets and studied the elegant notes carefully, playing the tune inside my mind.

"Now _you _have to finish the piano part, huh? Take the manuscript home and finish it!" she piled them up and laid them gently down on the bedside table.

My back suddenly hit the bed, with my head landing on the pillows. Annabeth giggled and furiously attacked my lips, lacing her hands into my wet locks.

"What are y – " my words were muffled and I lost the willpower to resist.

Her hand crept up my shirt and pulled it over my head, I went back to her lips and pressed her against the bed with a smile on my features. Annabeth kept laughing between the kisses, which made my heart flutter every time she did.

She started unbuckling the belt on my jeans, slowly and smoothly.

"Annabeth, we shouldn't – "

"I don't care," she whispered. "You're the only person I'll ever love."

I gulped nervously and let her undo the buckle.

My hands trailed down her sides, lingering on her waist.

"I love you too," I breathed in her ear. "Forever and always."

XXX

The perfect silvery glow of the moon was shining through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the room in a surreal light. On the wall, the clock ticked five minutes to midnight, like Cinderella at the royal ball.

I lay back with my head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling, my breathing was even and gentle. Annabeth was lying on her stomach next to me, underneath the covers. She was smiling as she read aloud her most recent favourite book.

Her messy blonde curls spilled over her shoulders and onto her bare back, I tilted my head to see her and felt my eyes closing into sleep.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Maybe," I opened one eye and gave her a grin. "...It's a good story."

"You're hopeless," Annabeth sighed, though her smile gave her anger away. "Fine, I'll stop reading."

She rested her book on the bedside table, placing it downwards so the spine creased in the middle. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close against my body.

There was a comfortable silence and my eyes started to shut again, there was warmth tingling in my skin, spreading right to the ends of my fingertips. Before today, I had never really thought about losing my virginity at seventeen...maybe it had crossed my mind but I always cast it aside.

But right now, I had no regrets and I never would. Something...no matter how small, had changed between us. A stronger bond that entwined our fates closer together.

"What will happen after this?"

I blinked my eyes open and frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She shifted to face me, her grey eyes were solemn and apprehensive.

"I...I mean...what will our futures be? Our careers? Or university? We're going to different ones, aren't we?"

"We'll find a way," I reassured her.

"You're going to Bristol...I'm going to Manchester. It's so far away – we'll hardly get to see each other. What if – "

I pressed a finger to her lips.

"Like I said, we'll find a way. I won't give you up for anything."

XXX

My memories stop there, I can't help but smile at the love that once burned through my veins, the feeling of warmth and security. The feeling that was indescribable and could not be explained in a few short words alone.

It was my fault. My entire fault of what happened in the events to follow. It's my fault that in the present, I am stuck here. But that's ok, I can live with it. There's a new light in my path now and I look forward to what tomorrow brings, in hope for a better chance at life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Annabeth._

I hold the paper cup in my hands, letting the warmth seep through my skin. I'm sitting in a coffee shop – the Espresso Room, Great Ormond street. The cafe is full of people, chatting, laughing, and catching up on life. It was a nice atmosphere to be in.

A young man – about my age – came and sat down next to me. I looked up and frowned, taking in his ruggedly handsome appearance. Blond hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders.

He was the sort of person I tended to avoid – the sort of person that might randomly beat up a child on a street or smoke weed outside pubs late at night.

I raised an eyebrow and shifted myself away from him slightly, but he kept staring at me as if I were an interesting butterfly that he was unsure of whether to examine it or let it go.

"I'm Luke, Luke Castellan," he held out his hand.

I eyed it with a blank expression and turned my head away, uninterested. I've had plenty of guys hit on me before, this one was no exception.

"I saw you playing the solo part in the BBC Concert orchestra the other day – it surprised me to see you here," he carried on. "You were incredibl – "

"Save you compliments for someone who cares," it was probably harsh of me, but this 'Luke' guy was honestly getting on my nerves.

Luke shrugged off the comment and continued, his tone still light and breezy. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Was he ever going to stop? I put down my cup of coffee and pushed back a strand of hair that was in my face.

"If you haven't noticed, I've already got one. And if this is some pathetic way to ask me out, then it's already a 'no'."

He gave up after that and stood up from his chair, though the smile never left his face.

"I'll see you around."

"I doubt that," I muttered and didn't bother to watch him leave.

It was a long time since I ever had a proper relationship and I had promised myself never to get into another. They only ended in broken hearts and tears.

My mind drifted back four years ago. When I was seventeen, finishing my A levels and looking forward to a bright future ahead of me.

I had a boyfriend. Persues Jackson. Or Percy for short. He had black hair and captivating green eyes that seemed to haunt me even until now. I saw his face every night I went to sleep, I could almost taste his lips upon mine.

But he was gone. Gone like the wind would disappear into nothing.

I stared into the open newspaper on the table, but my eyes didn't focus on any of the words. Instead I found myself, back in the North of England. Back in my home with my Dad, sitting on the sofa with my knees pulled up to my chest.

That was the day everything changed.

XXX

My father paced up and down the room with a murderous expression on his face, his hands were clasped tightly behind his back until his fingers had turned white.

I felt fear rising up in my heart, wondering what could've made him so furious. Maybe he knew what happened last night?

"You slept together, didn't you?"

I wasn't surprised at the question, but it still brought a burning heat to my cheeks.

"Answer me."

I didn't want to meet his eyes...afraid of what I might see.

"_Answer me_."

"Yes!" I burst out. "Yes, I slept with him. Is that such a big deal?"

Dad sat down in the armchair across the room and laced his fingers together. "You're seventeen. You're too young to be getting involved with all of this."

"I'm at the legal age, Dad. You know that I'm mature enough – "

"And what happens if he suddenly leaves you?" he demanded. "You've given him something that can never be returned."

"You mean my virginity? I gave it up because I love him – truly and honestly love him. Not one of those tacky romance films. And I know that he loves me as well."

"You should've waited, Annabeth," he said in a quiet voice. "I'm so disappointed in you."

I was silent, unable to answer through the lump in my throat.

Feeling his glare on my back, I ran up the wooden staircase and up to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and collapsed onto my bed.

My breaths were shaky but I forced myself to remain calm. Almost hesitantly, I reached for my phone on the bedside table.

I found Percy's contact and pressed 'ring'. I decided that I didn't care what my Dad had just said, he knew nothing about us. He had forgotten what love felt like and let his judgement cloud his mind.

I lay back on the bed, waiting for Percy to pick up.

"Hello?"

I sighed in relief at his voice. "Hey Percy. I was wondering when we could meet up – you know, go to the park...the woods."

He was silent for a moment before replying.

"I'm busy."

It felt like a stab to the heart.

To hear him say that so dismissively and coldly...it was almost as if I didn't matter to him at all. He would never say things like that. And if he did, he would explain and apologise.

Maybe he was tired...maybe there was nothing strange about it.

"Oh," I said in a small voice, trying to hide my disappointment. "I'll see you another time, then."

He didn't say 'goodbye', he just merely hung up.

I dropped my mobile on the bed and curled up into a foetal position.

There was a nagging feeling in my mind...

Maybe he was one of those guys...the sort of person that made friends with a girl, slept with them and then dumped them the day after.

No. Percy wasn't that sort of person. I was sure of it. I know him better than that. I know his dreams, ambitions, every single fault in his life. I know his face better than my own.

XXX

The days passed into one week. I was scared to call him again, I was scared of what might happen.

But it was on a cold and wet Tuesday morning when I saw him at last. Walking through the park, between the trees with his dog, Leala. He looked the same as ever. Tall, muscular, with a grace of an athlete as he made his way down the trodden dirt path.

I ran up to him, with my violin held tightly in my hand. The rain turned into a light drizzle with every step I took.

"Percy!"

He turned around at the sound of my voice, his lips tilting upwards in a radiant smile. Until the smile faded, as if he were remembering something.

"Annabeth?"

"How are you? It feels like ages since we've spoken to each other."

Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets and avoided my gaze.

I felt my heart beat irregularly, knowing that this was not a good sign.

"Percy?" I said again. "Are you alright?"

He looked pale and his eyes looked almost dead.

"Please, Percy. Say something," I pleaded, longing to see his smile again and to see his features relax into his usual carefree expression. "Is it about...that night? I'm so sorry, I should've waited – "

"No," he interrupted hurriedly. "Of course it isn't about that."

"Then what is it?"

He finally summoned the courage to look into my eyes.

"I..." he hesitated. "I think this isn't working out."

My blood went cold.

"You're lying," I whispered, shaking my head slowly, unable to comprehend his words. They were yet to sink in. "That's not true..."

"It is true, Annabeth. I – I don't love you, this won't work out."

This wasn't happening. This wasn't actually happening.

I couldn't speak, but my lips were parted slightly and my hands trembled by my sides.

"All our time together..."

"It meant _nothing_," he insisted with more force. "I was a fool to not tell you from the start."

Stabs of pain shot through me, like injections feeding me poison. How could he say this? How could he do this? I gave him my life, I told him every secret – every single personal thing.

And he stole it all. Along with my heart.

"Annabeth, I – "

I cut him off. Not with words. No words could tell him even one inch of the pain trapped inside my body.

He stumbled backwards, pressing his hand to his cheek. The skin underneath was red and saw. He didn't retaliate or even glare at me. And somehow it only made the pain inside worse.

I realised that I didn't want to argue with him, I didn't want to embarrass myself. And if I truly love him, I should let him go.

But why...after all this time, why would he suddenly change his mind? He had seemed completely fine before, relaxed and carefree. With clear shining eyes and a smile that felt contagious.

"I – I'm sorry," I tried to say, wishing that I hadn't just slapped him. "I wasn't thinking."

Percy looked away and mumbled something under his breath. It was muffled and unclear with the sound of rain in my ears. But I somehow knew what he said.

"I deserved it."

He started walking away, pulling Leala along with him.

I stood and watched him go with tears streaming down my face, half concealed by the storm that had now turned for the worse.

He had betrayed me. But what could I do except forgive and forget?

XXX

Even to this day, at the age of 22, I still don't understand the reason Percy left. Our relationship was perfect, immune to the world around us. We had gone through fights – big ones, but we had never given up.

So why had he suddenly ended it?

There must be another reason.

I flicked through the page of the newspaper and immediately stiffened at the picture on the next page.

Blood rushed to my face and my heart felt a familiar pang of longing. It was Percy. The entire country knew about him now – a piano prodigy, they would say. Other's said he was lucky to get into concert playing and fame so easily – yet even they couldn't disagree with the incredible talent he possessed.

In a few short years, he had somehow managed to capture the hearts of his audience, which sent him rocketing to fame at the young age of eighteen. I wasn't sure how it happened, but I was happy for him. That I was sure of, above all things.

I left the coffee shop and made my way back home. My life had recently started improving as well. I was in a steady well paid job, my house wasn't the biggest and grandest of all houses but it was enough for my needs and more.

As soon as I entered the front door, I knew what I had to do.

Grabbing some extra money from the cupboard, I quickly left the house again locked the door firmly. My next door neighbour waved and greeted me as I went past. I smiled and replied lightly, trying to keep the sorrowful tone out of my voice.

I bought a return ticket on the London Underground, pushing past the crowds of people that milled around noisily, holding the hands of their children.

The ride would be long and I wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen at the other end, but I kept my hopes high and squeezed my eyes shut momentarily.

Another memory hit me.

Two months after my break up with Percy – that was when I truly needed guidance.

XXX

I sat dazedly on the bathroom floor, staring at the white shimmering wall in front of me. I had been down to the chemists earlier this morning...and here I was.

Staring at a small plus sign.

It took me a while to let the news sink in, before the tears finally crept over the edges of my eyes and trickled slowly down my face onto the tiled floor.

I was seventeen. Young and ready to start university. I had always told myself that I was never going to get pregnant before the age of 25 and definitely not below 20. But here I was, betraying my own promise.

I knew who the father was without a doubt. The only person I had ever slept with was Percy. And...And we were no longer together.

I couldn't tell him. Nothing in the world would make me tell him. Not after his betrayal. Even though I still loved him and probably would for the rest of my living days...I was scared. I was scared of what he might say; I was scared that he would break my heart even further.

Taking a deep breath, I exited the bathroom and slowly walked towards the music room, where my violin lay on a table at the edge of the room.

A new sense of confidence flooded through me and I knew that I wasn't going to give my child up. Not for anything. There is a human inside my stomach, a living human. My baby was a part of me and a part of Percy. So maybe, there would be a chance that I would always have a beautiful reminder of our former love.

It was a few days afterwards that my father found out. He had noticed the used pregnancy test lying dejectedly in the bin. I could never forget the amount of fury on his face that day. I felt as if he was seconds away from hitting me, his arms shook and trembled and his pupils were wide and dilated.

I remember shouting back at him, with tears streaming down my cheeks. He told me he was ashamed to have such a foolish daughter, and then demanded for an abortion. The harsh words fell from his lips with venom lacing into the air and it broke my heart to hear him say it.

With equal determination, I refused. Simple as that. I may have been seventeen, but that was ok. School had finished and university was round the corner, somehow I would be able to manage. I was not going to let down the baby inside of me, even if it meant going against my father's wishes.

We argued and fought continuously until I was both physically and mentally drained. _Stay strong, _were the words that raced through my head breathlessly.

Then the final verdict.

He sent me upstairs to pack my bags. His anger clouding every part of his judgement for him to even realise what he was doing. I never thought in my entire life that he would send me out on the streets, in the early stages of pregnancy, completely alone and vulnerable.

I bit my lip to stop crying since I had shown enough weakness already. My hands trembled as I slowly put my clothes in a suitcase, wondering if this could possibly be a nightmare and I would wake up soon with my life going smoothly as usual. I pinched my arm and tried blinking a thousand times, but nothing could rip me away from the torture I now face.

The sun was shining brightly that day, the golden rays making the trees lighten and the grass glow brightly. I made my way through the small village, ignoring the looks from the pedestrians as I passed.

I stopped outside a large Victorian mansion, with ivy climbing neatly up the walls and baskets of flowers hanging from the wooden porch. My grandparents live in this house – they were kind gentle hearted people that always could bring a smile on my face in any scenario.

I knocked on the door and tried to pull my hair back so the curls didn't look as messy.

"Annabeth, my dear," my grandmother greeted me with a beaming smile. Her snowy white hair was short and curly and her feature's were aged but still beautiful. "It's so good to see you."

She let me in and shut the door firmly behind her.

"It's good to see you too," I managed to say in a normal tone. Though it was difficult to hold back the sobs in my throat. "I'm sorry about the short notice..."

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine," she ushered me into the spacious living room that overlooked the garden.

I was silent for a moment and stared blankly at the fountain through the patio doors.

"Can I ask you a favour?" I started timidly. "I mean, it's not just any favour..."

"Anything for my favourite grandchild."

A small smile pulled on my lips, knowing that I was her only grandchild. "It's a big ask and probably a lot to take in...But I have no other place to go."

Grandma frowned in confusion and settled down in the armchair by the roaring fire place. "How do you mean?"

"I...I'm pregnant," I stammered, feeling a wave a guilt wash over me.

She gasped and clasped her hands around her mouth. "Oh, Annabeth..."

I gazed deeply into her eyes, with as much seriousness as I could muster. "My Dad has kicked me out of the house and the father of my baby...is...well, he's gone. And I just wanted a place to stay...I know it's a big ask, but I have nowhere else to go."

My grandma laid a hand on mine and gave me a tearful smile. "Of course you can stay with us. We would never abandon you. Never."

I hastily wiped a hand across my eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much..." I trailed off and rubbed my eyes again, feeling the tears beginning to fall.

"On one condition though."

I looked up, ready to accept anything. "Yes?"

"When your child is born, give him or her up for foster care or adoption."

The blood drained from my face. "I can't. I w – "

"Think about it Annabeth," Grandma pleaded. "You're so young to carry a baby. You have your whole life ahead of you – you need to go to university and carry on with your future plans. Your Grandfather and I have lived life in this world to the fullest. We aren't going to be around much longer to help you."

"But adoption?"

"It's the best way, Annabeth. Your child will live a happy life with a stable family, Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, I suppose so," I whispered quietly, though my heart was sinking inside.

Then the deal was made and there was nothing I could do about it.

XXX

I stepped off the train and onto the platform. It occurred to me that the journey I made would be in vain. But this time, I couldn't stop myself. My heart was longing to be whole again, but I would never find the missing piece all the way back in London.

So here I was, walking through the long noisy polluted streets of Manchester, bracing myself for whatever might come next.

There was a sudden tap on my shoulder and a familiar blond haired man started walking next to me.

The same guy from the coffee shop.

Great.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said as if it were some massive coincidence.

"So you're a stalker as well as a pervert, huh?" I fired back.

He placed a hand over his heart, mockingly. "Me? A stalker? I'm merely visiting my parents – is that such a crime?"

"It's strange, isn't it? That a few minutes after meeting each other in The Espresso Room, we both suddenly go to the train station?"

"Good luck, I guess," Luke shrugged the comment off easily. "I was wondering if you wanted to go clubbing with m – "

"I don't do 'clubbing'," I wrinkled my nose up at the sound of the word. "Partying in high heels and stupid skimpy dresses, trying to show off to boys and getting drunk until unconsciousness...hmm, not my cup of tea."

"Then let me take you out somewhere different," he carried on, undeterred. "I can buy you a drink somewhere or take you for a walk around a park."

I could almost laugh at his persistence. "You know, you're the first guy I've met with so much determination. Not every man would travel almost 200 miles to stalk a girl and ask her out."

"So is that a 'yes'?"

I considered it and realised that I was missing the feeling of being loved. I wasn't one of those girls who could get over a relationship easily and carry on with life single and happy. I did want someone to depend on...someone to laugh with, someone to be myself around.

Luke wasn't really a bad person, and I did find it pretty impressive that he managed to stalk me across the country, just to take me for a coffee.

_But what about Percy? _An inner voice nagged at me.

I sighed and pushed away the thought. Percy was history, just a bunch of disorientated memories. And I knew in my heart that I should move on.

"Yes," I finally answered, turning my attention back to Luke.

"Sweet. Shall we say four o'clock tomorrow? My parents are expecting me soon."

I laughed. "I thought you made that up – the bit about your parents."

"Nope. Not at all," he replied breezily.

"You're crazy," I told him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off down the road, with him standing in a daze holding a hand to where my lips once were.

Though as I crossed the street, I couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal...

A betrayal to Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I stood in the store, looking down at the scribbled notes in my hand. There was a strange sense of calm inside of me, something that I hadn't really expected after all the chaos I had been through.

In my hands were the bags of shopping I had spent hours trying to find, my feet were ready to fall off and my stomach was burning in hunger. Checking that I had ticked everything off my list, I headed down the road, ignoring the stares that followed me as I passed.

For now, it was pretty obvious that I was pregnant. Percy...oh god, Percy...he had yet to find out. I hadn't even bothered to tell him but I was scared of what he might say or do. I didn't want to risk hurting again, it had taken me all this time to nurture my broken heart and ponder on what exactly went wrong.

I passed the park and headed back to my grandmother's house down a long neat winding road that almost glowed in the summer sun.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!"

I tilted my head and searched for the voice that beckoned me. My friend Thalia raced up to me, her electric blue eyes were full of determination and worry. Pushing past a family walking through the park, she ran up to me and didn't waste a moment to catch her breath.

"Annabeth, you have to tell him."

"No."

Was my usual response and I meant it completely. No matter how many times she tried to persuade me, I wasn't going to give in. I didn't need Percy anymore; I can survive by myself without him.

"_Listen_ to me, Annabeth," she tried again, grabbing my wrist and forcing me to look at her. "He's going to University at the end of the summer. You'll never see him again. I know you think otherwise, but he deserves to know."

"I'm not telling him. I'm not."

"You're being selfish. It's his child as well."

I pulled away with a look of disgust on my face. "He was the one who left! He made it clear that he hated me and I highly doubt telling him I'm pregnant is going to change anything. You don't understand anything, Thalia. You don't understand what this feels like. So I'd shut my mouth if I were you."

She pressed her lips together and slapped me as hard as she could. The sound echoed like a gunshot throughout the park. I flinched and bit back the tears that sprung to my eyes.

"You know that it's not just you who's hurting. We all are. So just stop with that god damn pride of yours and get back to the real world."

"He hates me," I replied, my voice was small and timid and suddenly I felt my whole future crashing on top of me. I was no longer a person anymore...just a lonely half soul with only longing and hope residing inside. "He'll tell me to abort it. I know he will. I can't do it, Thalia."

Her eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly, but still she pushed me in the direction of Percy's house and shook her head, leaving no room for debate.

"Please Annabeth. I do know that this is difficult but it's better to do it now – rather than later."

I took a deep breath and knew in my heart that she was right. Though my cheek still stung, I made my way down the path with a heaviness in my chest.

"He still loves you," she whispered as I left. It was said so quietly I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it but I didn't believe a word.

How could he love me? It was all a lie and I was over it. I can now get on with my life just as before and I don't care about any of the days we shared.

They mean nothing. To him anyway.

XXX

Knocking on his front door felt like the hardest thing I've ever done. Standing here with the sunlight streaming over my shoulders, with my stomach visibly bulging through the baggy top – which hardly concealed the obvious lump.

What do I say? What will he say? Will he be angry? Frightened? Or will he just slam the door in my face without speaking a word to me. I wasn't sure what I expected, but somehow I knew that whatever he said now couldn't hurt me anymore. My heart was too broken to care. That I was sure of.

I realised then and there the loneliness that swallowed me up. I needed him more than my own breath, more than my own heart. I am nothing without him. But he can never know, for fear of the embarrassment. He obviously never felt the same way. He used me and once he got what he wanted, he ended everything we had.

I thought that only happened in stories.

I waited. And waited. But the door never opened.

Fighting back the lump in my throat, I turned away and hurried back down the road with my hand cupped around my stomach. _It's just you and me, _I thought. _Even if all hope seems lost for now, we'll find a path in this life. Just you and me. That's all that matters._

And above everything else. I believed those words.

XXX

"Hey, beautiful."

Luke handed me a stunning bouquet of roses and winked at me cheekily. He wore casual clothes, but look neat anyway.

"Ready to go on a dangerous adventure into the heart of Manchester?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Sure. But that's going to be a pretty long walk."

"I was joking," Luke protested. "I was thinking of going on a romantic stroll somewhere, have dinner at some restaurant and go back to the hotel...and well after that..."

His face went bright red, though somehow I found it endearing.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I sighed and dragged him down the hotel corridor and out into the streets.

I was thankful that it wasn't raining – although it wasn't the perfect weather for a 'romantic stroll'. Luke took hold of my hand gently and gazed adoringly into my eyes.

This was wrong. This was completely wrong. I can't do this...I can't. His hand didn't belong in mine and every nerve cell in my body screamed out in protest. I wanted to pull away, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

_Go before it's too late._

My palms felt sticky with sweat and I hoped desperately that Luke hadn't noticed.

And then my blood ran cold.

On the other side of the street was a school. Low ceilings but full of greenery and a flat playing field. Trees were dotted around behind the black fencing and the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

Young children rushed out of the doors, holding their parents hands, smiling and chattering away in their high pitched voices. They were so innocent and free...they had so much to learn about the real world that I was envious to even watch them.

But that wasn't what caught my attention.

"Annabeth? Are you ok? You look a bit pale," Luke asked worriedly, guiding me away from the school entrance.

"I'm fine," I said weakly. "I'm just a bit cold, that's all."

"There's a pub over there," Luke pointed out. "We can hang out there for a while."

"Yes, right, yeah...uh...that's a good idea," I cursed myself for being so nervous.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

I nodded hurriedly. "Yes. Never been better."

XXX

I'm eighteen years old again. And I'm sitting on the train with my newborn baby in my hands. The tiny little life that I held was even more perfect than I had ever imagined. Silky curls of black hair and warm green eyes that were a complete mirror of her father.

_Ebony Chase. _My daughter. Barely a month old and yet I'm saying goodbye to her so soon. My grandma had demanded to give her up for adoption but I knew a better person.

After debating with myself through the entire nine months, I knew what to do. The choice was hard but it was better than any of the other options.

_I'm sorry I won't be there for you, I'm sorry that I'll hardly ever see you and that you'll grow up without a mother. If there was any other way, I wouldn't have hesitated to keep you by my side. But this way, I'll know that you will be in safe hands._

The train eventually stopped and I stepped off onto the grey platform, hugging my child like she was my lifeline. Looking down at her again, I felt my heart clench, seeing Percy's features reflected in her face.

If only I could keep her. If only...

Then I would be able to always have a part of Percy with me. I would always have a reminder of what we used to have and the blessing that came out of it. But now I have no one. My father still hates me. I tried time after time knocking on the door to apologise, but he slammed it in my face before even uttering a single word.

My mother and little brother are dead. And I can't help but wonder what they think of me. Will my mother be disappointed or angry? Or will she accept my mistake and forgive me?

I sighed and took the nearest bus down a jumble of roads and streets, past the shops and chaos of the city and towards some grey stone flats.

I took a deep breath in and headed up the stairs, apprehension crept into me with every step. _You're my last hope._

A simple knock. Step back and breathe.

The door opened and I saw him, standing in person in front of me. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, to hold his hand and never let go. He looked the same as ever. Handsome beyond compare and deep green eyes that could pierce right into my soul with one glance.

I forced a smile on my shaking lips.

Percy blinked, as if he was just registering that I was actually here. Outside his flat. Carrying a baby.

"Annabeth? Oh my god, Annabeth..." he stepped forwards with a torn expression on his face and looked like he wanted to kiss me right there and then. But he didn't.

"Can I come in?" I managed to say, averting my eyes from his.

"Of course," he opened the door wider and then shut it behind us.

I stared around his flat...looking at anything apart from his face. His flat was small but well kept. A small kitchen and light blue curtains. A single bed was pushed against the wall and sheets and sheets of manuscripts lay across the room.

"Sorry about the mess..."

"It's fine."

We were silent for a while and a layer of awkwardness coated the atmosphere. _Say what you have to say and go. _

"Why are you here?" Percy blurted out, rubbing the back of his neck, like he always did when he was nervous.

I tried hard not to stare at his eyes. Those same eyes that betrayed me. I gulped back down the tears and chided myself for getting emotional.

"It's a long story, Percy," I started softly. "And you're the only one that can help me."

"Anything. I'd do anything," he said. Almost too quickly.

But why? Why would he say that? He hates me. He broke up with me.

"I...I mean, it's a big ask."

He didn't reply but merely nodded once for me to continue.

"When...when we broke up..." I felt my heart race again and tried not to let on how much it hurt. "I became pregnant – "

His eyes widened and his gaze flickered up to my daughter and back to me. "Annab – "

"My father threw me out of the house," I carried on, not wanting anymore sympathy. "I ran away to my Grandparents for shelter."

"Why didn't you tell me?" his tone wasn't cruel like I expected. It sounded...human. Caring. Compassionate. And somehow that made me feel even worse. "Why didn't you?"

"I was scared, ok?" I shot back. "I was scared of what you might say. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't face you again, knowing that you...you hate me."

"I never hated you – "

"Then why did you end it, Percy?" I demanded, my eyes flashing wildly, hoping to hear the truth.

"I – I can't tell you that."

Annoyance burned in my throat. "Whatever. I'm going off topic. I'm here because I need someone to look after my daughter. Ebony Chase. My grandparents want to put her up for adoption...but I don't want to give her away to some strangers..."

"I'm in University," Percy replied.

It frustrated me how he wasn't getting angry. It was frustrating how he was so calm yet firm at the same time.

"I don't have the money, Percy," I whispered. "I can't raise a child. I'm a failure and I know it. But please...if you care for m – our child, then can you agree to this favour? I'm sorry that it's such short notice but – "

"I'll look after her, Annie – "

"Don't call me that."

"Annabeth," he corrected. "If this is what you want – "

"I don't want this," I fired back, remembering the pain he had caused. "But I don't have a choice."

"Then I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Of course, Annabeth. Do you think that I don't care about you?"

"Yes," I muttered.

A flash of fire lit up his green eyes. "Then you're wrong. I never stopped caring about you but – "

"But what? What else is there to say?"

I choked back another sob and kissed my daughter on the forehead before handing her to Percy.

"I thought so," I continued.

"Annabeth, it was – "

"Just look after her. Show her all the love you know and tell her that I love her."

XXX

It was the same guilt that gnawed inside of me as I lay in my double hotel bed, underneath the covers with Luke's sleeping form beside of me.

Why should I feel like this?

Percy and I were over and had been for five years.

Yet why did I feel that sense of betrayal? It wasn't like I'd committed adultery or cheated on anyone. But I knew in my heart that I was lying next to the wrong man. The warmth from his body felt suddenly cold.

_I'm sorry Luke. You deserve someone better. Someone who can give you all of their heart and all of their soul._

Sorry. It's such a simple word but no matter how many times I say it, I can never get rid of the darkness inside of me. Sometimes sorry isn't enough to compensate for everything.

_I'm sorry Percy...I would go back all those years if I could, to undo the past so that you're the one lying by my side right now._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Gone out for a while, see you soon. _

_Annabeth. _

I left the note on my pillow before quickly retreating out of the hotel room, feeling empty handed with only a purse stuffed into my pocket.

It's early in the morning, 7 o'clock or so, though the streets were still burdened with cars, lorries and cyclists – all rushing to work in the cold crisp air.

Taking a deep breath, I walked down the main road, keeping my eyes fixed in the distance. This was the reason I came to Manchester in the first place; but the sense of fear and dread continually kept building up inside of me.

Stopping on the way to collect a coffee, I headed down a pretty looking side street that led into grander and more colourful part of the city. Fewer cars were down here; which made the roads smooth and clean, void of any cracks and litter.

Tall majestic houses lined the streets and trees grew out of the pavements in squares; everything shone with radiance and glowed in the rising sun. A stunning green park sparkled with the stream flowing through the middle and the smell of freshly baked bread wafted around me.

Number 5...just a few houses down the road. Gotcha. But what was I supposed to do now? Knock on the door and say how much I've missed him? _He hates you._ I forgot about that. God, what was I doing here? He'll think I'm a stalker...great, I'm turning into Luke.

_You can't neglect your daughter forever. She's four years old and you haven't seen her since she was a baby._

I took another breath and shut my eyes momentarily, weighing between my head and my heart. This isn't about Percy and I, this is about my daughter – who I am longing to see after all these years. I've finally got back from my orchestra's tour in France and now...now I can't bear the silence of my home, the loneliness or the longing in my heart.

_He hates you, he hates you... _the voice in my head continually taunted. No...I have to see my daughter. I deserve to see her; it's not like Percy will forbid me...will he?

Standing on his doorstep with my hands shaking at my sides...

Oh god.

What shall I say when he opens it?

"Annabeth?"

My throat tensed up and I spun around suddenly, looking behind me down the steps. My face went completely white and for once in my life I was tongue tied.

Percy stood in front of me, beads of sweat on his forehead; as if he had been on a morning run – actually he _had _been on a morning run. Dressed in a light blue top and shorts, muscular arms and the same chiselled jaw I remembered...

_Don't get distracted. Run whilst you can._

After his moment of shock, he stepped forwards and with a genuine smile on his face. It was like the break up had never happened...

"Do...do you want to come inside?" he asked, somewhat nervously.

"Uh...I don't...I was just l – " I sighed and mentally slapped myself for making a fool of myself. "If it isn't any trouble for you."

He smiled warmly, and my head suddenly felt dizzy and my skin tingled right to the fingertips. "Not at all. I was just going to wake Ebony up for school – "

"Oh, am I disrupting you? I can always come back later – "

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Ebony would love to see you."

"She would?"

Percy nodded and fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door, letting them both in. "Yeah, she's always saying how she wants you to come back and...Um...complete the family."

A pang of hurt stung in my heart, wishing that I could make the wish come true. I've always longed to see into Percy's mind, to find out the real reason we broke up, the real reason that we couldn't be together...the reason Ebony never got to know what a true family feels like. But I'm scared...I'm scared of what Percy thinks of me, what if he secretly doesn't want me to be here? I feel like I've stepped into a dangerous territory, full of hatred and terror.

I followed him into the living room, where the ceiling stretched high above my head and a large beautiful chandelier hung down, glittering with light. A perfectly polished grand piano stood at the edge of the room, against the patio doors that overlooked the wide spacious garden. Music was scattered around it, piles and piles of compositions and manuscripts, shelves of music lined the walls above.

"Take a seat – I'll go and wake Ebony up, ok?"

I nodded numbly and watched him leave the room hurriedly. He muttered something under his breath – like he was chiding himself angrily.

I wanted so badly to run up to him and beg to take me back...

_No, you're with Luke now. Luke is your future, not Percy._

The rush of memories of last night entered my mind and another pang of guilt hit me. What we did was too soon...I don't even know if I love Luke yet. Hell, I barely even know him. But I was so...broken up that night, after seeing Percy and my daughter walking to school together, I didn't want to feel so alone anymore.

Stepping over towards the piano, I noticed something amongst all the crumpled pages of music and the lose staves that were scattered on the table next to it.

I picked it up and felt my breath trapped in my throat.

_Our Piece: By Anna and I_

"Oh my god..."

He kept it and finished the piano part. He kept the violin part that I gave him and matched the two melodies perfectly; I could hear it already in my head.

But what does this mean? That he still loves me? Once we split up, I expected him to throw away the music we composed...but no, he finished it and here it is now – slightly yellowed with age, but it's still here.

A spark of hope. That's what I felt. Then only to be diminished when I suddenly thought of Luke. I can't fall in love with Percy again, because where would that leave Luke? He travelled across the country to ask me out on a date and if that wasn't love, what is?

"Mummy?"

I turned around, brushing away the dampness in my eyes. "Ebony?"

A four year old girl stared up at me with sparkling green eyes and dark long curls that hung past her shoulders. She wore her light blue uniform, though she was wearing only one sock.

A smile lit up her face when she saw me and immediately ran up to me, hugging my legs.

"I told Daddy you'd come back, I knew you would. I knew you would."

I bent down and stared at wonder at the creation Percy and I made. "I've missed you both so much."

She grinned, showing her pearly white teeth with the same expression I had seen Percy using so many times before. "You're staying with us forever, aren't you Mummy?"

I froze, and my heart fell. "I..."

"Daddy wants you back as well," she carried on, her smile never ceasing. "He always says that he misses you and that he loves you and that you're a violinist and you've been touring the world so you haven't had the chance to see me yet."

She ended her paragraph in one breath, looking pleased with herself.

"He said he loves me?"

Ebony nodded vigorously. "Yeah – and he sometimes looks really sad and it's because he misses you so much. Now that you're back, we're a family again!"

Percy rushed into the room suddenly. "Ebony, time for breakfast – "

"But mummy's just got here."

"You need to be on time for school," he said softly yet firmly. "I'm sure your mum can talk to you later."

"So you _are _staying forever?" Ebony said hopefully, staring at me with wide puppy eyes. "Please?"

"As long as your Dad allows me to," I replied through the pain in my voice.

If only I could stay forever... God, I'm letting down my own daughter, what kind of a mother am I? Percy would never want me to stay in this house anyway – not after the break up. If Ebony hadn't been born, then I probably would've never seen Percy ever again.

I met his eyes and saw a familiar emotion inside of them. The same emotion I saw every time I looked in the mirror. What went wrong? Just tell me what went wrong between us, Percy.

"Ebony?" he said again.

She grinned and beckoned me to follow them into the kitchen. Hesitantly, I stood at the doorway and watched them interact with each other...even a blind person could see the love between them. A small smile graced upon my lips, how I longed to be part of this.

Percy motioned me over to the table and I sat down on a chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I could feel his gaze on me, not a harsh glare...merely a look of...

No. _He doesn't feel anything for you. Anyway, you're with Luke now. Don't get distracted. Don't get distracted. Don't fall in love._

"Mummy, do you love Daddy?"

I stiffened, taking a glance at Percy, but his face was impassive as he stared straight ahead of him out the window.

"Um..." what should I say? I don't know...I don't know. Taking a deep breath, I told her the truth. Partially. "Even if I did, he deserves someone better than me."

And that was true. I've seen the real side of him. I've always known in my heart that the memories we shared together were not full of lies and deceit...no, I know that Percy has a good heart – better than anyone I've ever known.

"That's not true," he cut in suddenly. "If anything, it's the other way around."

Across the table, Ebony frowned, her eyebrows creasing in confusion. "But you do love Daddy, don't you?"

"Ebony..." Percy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What?" she responded with a mouthful of cereal.

I got up suddenly, feeling an urge to cry for some strange reason. "Sorry. I'm disturbing your morning...I better go – "

"Wait, Annabeth – "

"Mummy, don't – "

"I'm sorry," I tried to tell them. "I'll...I...just don't forget I love you, Ebony. With all my heart."

Her eyes filled with tears and another stab of guilt pounded through my veins. It was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do – to walk away from my own flesh and blood.

Rushing to the door, I felt a hand enclose on my wrist. My reflexes acted up, shaking the hand away desperately. My back pressed against the closed door and I could feel my heart thumping with adrenaline.

"What do you want?" I said in a small voice, wanting only to get out of here.

"Annabeth I'm sorry," he said quietly, letting go of my wrist.

"For what?"

"For...the break up, for everything I've put you through. This is my entire fault – none of it was ever yours – "

Cold anger replaced the hurt and all I could see now was the seventeen year old boy from five years ago, who had smashed my heart to pieces like I was _nothing._

"Then why did you do it, huh" I demanded, my fists clenching beside me. "If you never loved me, why did you lead me on for so long?"

"I did love you," was his weak response. "I never stopped."

"_Then tell me why you ended it_," I hissed, through gritted teeth, not wanting Ebony to hear our argu – conversation. "Go on, tell me. Tell me the truth and then maybe we can figure something out."

"I can't tell you," he fired back with equal frustration in his voice.

"Why not? How can it be so bad that you won't tell me?"

"Because...Becau..." he trailed off, his emerald eyes full of pain. Only then did I realise how close our faces were...

"You're a coward," I retorted vehemently. "God, it's only one reason. I don't care what it is, why can't you tell me?"

"I..." he stopped and took a breath. "I got bored of you, ok? You were just another girl on my list – my friend Grover dared me to go out with you – and when you kissed me in the concert, I knew that it would be easy."

I felt like he had just slapped me. Stumbling backwards, my back hit the door again. I tried to detect any lies in his eyes but I saw nothing but fire.

"Then why did you agree to look after Ebony?" my voice sounded quiet again, it had lost the heat and anger of before.

_He's lying, he must be lying. He told Ebony that he loves me and he misses me. Unless he said it to cheer up her spirits._

"I'm not completely heartless," he said smoothly. "She is my flesh and blood as well as yours and I love her because of it."

"You know nothing about love," I whispered. "Nothing."

Pulling open the door, I rushed out into the street and raced down the pavement, wiping fiercely at my eyes as I went. I never bothered looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The cool, fresh air of London suddenly felt strangely peaceful, after all the chaos that happened yesterday – I'm glad to be home. Though, as I walked down the busy main street, there was a feeling a trepidation crawling its way down my spine...people were staring at me bug eyed as I passed, pointing at me with cynical expressions. Great. Perfect start to the day.

I pushed open the grand double doors and entered the sparkling hallway and followed the corridors down to the orchestra pit, my violin hanging safely in my hand.

Music has always been a way to escape – a place to go for comfort. No matter what language anyone speaks, no matter what background they come from, music stays the same. It is a language of its own. And right now...I honestly need an escape from the real world.

'_I got bored of you'_

Percy had said; cold heartedly with vehemence and _disgust _in his voice. But...that wasn't true was it? I _know _him and I know his heart is in a better place than that. That isn't the real reason, I'm sure of it. But what could be so bad that he couldn't tell me? I wouldn't care about the reason...I just want him back, that's all. As a friend. I've got Luke now.

The violinists in my orchestra were sitting around in the seats, hunched over something and giggling, whispering in their usual annoying voices. I turned away and got out my violin and tightened the bow quickly.

A shadow fell over me and I looked up into well aged serious eyes that morphed into crinkles at the corners. Chiron. Wonderful, now I'm into even more trouble.

"Where were you yesterday? Don't you know that the concert is in less than a week?"

"I'm sorry sir, I should've told you."

He grunted with displeasure. "Don't do it again."

"I won't," I replied hurriedly.

"Oh, and Annabeth?"

"Yes sir?"

He looked with concern at the group of giggling girls. "Just be prepared ok?"

"What for?"

He gave me a wry smile and turned away without answering, going back to his music stand and flicking through the sheets of manuscript. Sighing, I made my way over to the seat and fiddled awkwardly with the hem of my shirt.

"So what were you up to yesterday?"

I titled my head lazily and gazed into the eyes of Drew, second violinist, who glared right at me with murder in her expression.

"Uh – "

"Don't even think about lying, honey. We all know where you were," she gestured to her friends, who promptly surrounded me with vicious grins.

"What are you – "

She thrust a newspaper in front of my face, covered in the foul scent of her perfume. "Look at the picture."

Hesitantly, I pulled back the creases and stared into the large picture on the front.

_World famous pianist, Percy Jackson, was caught yesterday morning taking the well known violinist, Annabeth Chase, into his house, Manchester. Is this a start of a new relationship – or just a one night affair? Find out more on Page 3..._

Blood rose to my cheeks. God, what was _that _doing on the front cover. No...oh god, no please... a picture of Percy letting me inside his house stared back at me, he was in his running gear, looking as good as always and I... I looked like a prostitute.

So this was the reason they were giggling and pointing. Wow.

"You're one little slut, aren't you?" Drew spat. "Shagging the most famous person you can find – Percy Jackson no less. Who would've thought that the sweet and innocent Annabeth was a complete w-?"

"Shut up!" I burst out, tired of her constant insults and taunts. This wasn't the first time it had happened. "I didn't shag him – and you better take a look at yourself before calling anyone a slut."

She laughed off the insult. "Yeah, but I don't sleep with guys for attention."

Her gang members – Lacy – started bawling all of a sudden, muttering things like 'that's my future husband' to 'you monster!'

"I'm seriously not in the mood for this, so if you value your already disfigured face, you'll step away right now," I growled under my breath.

"And if you value your job, you won't lay a finger on me."

I shrugged carelessly. "Some things are worth sacrificing."

She scowled and started to back away, when she stopped suddenly and a strange look passed over her face. "Percy Jackson has a four year old daughter, you know that?"

Don't let them find out the truth. Don't let them find out the truth...

"So what?" I answered evenly.

Drew grinned. "After all these years, no one has found out who the mother is. He must've been young when the baby was conceived – eighteen? Seventeen?"

"And what are you trying to suggest?"

Drew smirked and folded her arms, stepping closer, reeking of rose petal perfume. "Well, you're the right age. You've never told us anything about your past life – apart from the fact you didn't go to university because of some...disturbances. All the evidence points to you."

I stiffened, my fingers clenching on the neck of my violin. "And what then? What are you gonna do about it?"

She was interrupted suddenly by Lacy's crying; that had just raised another volume. Chiron marched over to us with annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"First and second violinists, _can you please _take your seats – we are _trying _to begin. And Drew, I don't appreciate you harassing anyone here and Lacy, do use a tissue."

"Sorry sir."

I let go of the breath I was holding as Drew and her gang sat down in their seats, though I could still feel their piercing gazes burning in my back. Stupid newspaper. Stupid paparazzi. Stupid Percy for being so damn famous. _You're over him. You're over him, don't even think about him._

"Hi Annabeth!"

I turned round and grinned suddenly at the girl who sat down next to me. "Hi Hazel."

"Sorry I'm late," she whispered, as Chiron stood up with his elegant baton and raised his hands. "Traffic hold ups – where were you yesterday?"

"Um...I – "

"Am I interrupting you?" Chiron said irritably, raising his eyebrows at us as if to say 'I've had enough for one day'

Drew sniggered from her seat, her violin held up to her chin and an expression of pure smugness on her fake, tanned face. I took a moment to scowl at her before muttering an apology to Chiron.

The music started and my solo part sung over the orchestra, light and melodious.

But though my eyes were focused on the conductor and the music, everything suddenly felt...

I don't know...

It just feels _empty._

That's all.

No sadness, no depression. Just a cold, hollow emptiness that devoured every inch of me.

Maybe it was the music. Music always reminded me of _him. _We met through music; five years ago at the concert, and somehow when I saw him for the first time, there was a click.

Like something had fallen in place and could never be dislodged. Love at first sight? Yeah, that's what happened. But where has the love gone now? What did I get out of it? My Dad hates me, I had to give up my daughter and _everything _was a lie.

"_I got bored of you"_

No. He didn't mean that. How can he? He's not like that – he's not that sort of person.

I opened my eyes as the music stopped, only just realising that I had shut them somewhere within the piece. Chiron nodded and started rambling on about timing issues and dynamics.

The rehearsal went smoothly enough, although even by the end, I could still hear the group of violinists gossiping about Percy and I, spreading untrue rumours around the orchestra.

At the doorway, Hazel ran up with her curly hair bouncing around her shoulders and a curious look in her golden eyes.

"I just heard that – "

"If it's about Percy Jackson, then I'm not interested," I snapped, then suddenly feeling bad about it when Hazel's expression crumpled slightly. "Sorry, everyone has been going on about it."

She looked at me with only kindness etched upon her face and an aura of gentleness swirling around her. "Drew has been saying some pretty nasty stuff – I just wanted to...know the truth."

I didn't reply and looked out the glass doors and onto the busy road outside.

"You don't have to tell me," she quickly said, noticing my discomfort. "It's none of my business anyway."

Shrugging carelessly, I downcast my eyes to the ground with a small tentative smile on my face. "If you want the truth – there's really nothing special to it."

She waited patiently for me to continue.

"Ok, I was seventeen when I met Percy," I started. "It was at a concert – he was playing a piano solo and I was the violinist in a quartet. Love at first sight – that's what happened. We started going out and all that stuff..."

I caught myself smiling, remembering all his little habits. The way he rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous or the way he never said much, but put his words into actions.

"We slept together once and then the following week he broke up with me," I said finally, dropping the bomb and letting it fall.

"Oh my god...I'm going to kill him," Hazel's hands flew to her mouth in horror, her eyes wide with anger and concern.

I bit my lip and smiled a small sad smile. A smile I had grown to remember. "It's fine now. But not then. A short while after that, I realised I was pregnant – "

"Percy's four year old daughter..._you're _the mother."

"Yeah, I'm the mother."

"Why did you leave the baby with Percy if he broke up with you?"

"The usual reasons. I was poor – I had to live with my grandparents because my Dad kicked me out – "

"Oh Annabeth..."

"It's in the past, I'm ok now," I reminded her, but I felt like I was trying to make myself believe that. "My grandmother wanted to put the baby up for adoption...but I couldn't do that. So I gave Ebony to Percy – "

"How did you know he wouldn't abuse her?"

The rain started pouring outside and the pedestrians doubled their speed to get out of the weather. The puddles on the ground rippled and splashed with every drop and the skies ahead darkened dramatically, gusts of wind blowing through the buildings and howling through the trees.

"During the days I've known him, I knew that he wouldn't hurt her. He's got the kindest, gentlest, heart I know...no one can fake anything like that."

And above all, that was the hope I hung onto. The light when I was trapped in darkness, I would remember those months we spent together; the kindness and compassion. That's what I remember. Even if I live to a hundred, those months will never leave my mind.

"You must have a lot of faith in him."

"I have."

She paused and her expression suddenly turned serious.

"You still love him, don't you?"

I looked away and saw Luke in the distance, hurrying through the rain towards the large glass doors. This was the question I had asked myself over and over again. The question I usually answered with my head instead of my heart; but how was I supposed to know what my heart says?

"I can tell by the way you speak about him," Hazel carried on softly. "He must've been really special to you."

"He was," I said quickly. Too quickly. "I mean, I don't regret anything we did...our relationship taught me that life isn't worth living without something to live for..."

"Then what are you living for now? What makes you happy?"

Luke. That's what I was supposed to say. But I couldn't say that. I can't say that Luke is the one thing that makes me happy, because in reality, I'm living a hopeless life. A life with fake smiles and lies.

"I'm living life for Percy."

And that's the truth. Just knowing that he is safe and well is good enough for me. I don't care if I was just one of his toys – which he threw away after he took what he wanted. I...love the person he is and I love our daughter dearly. That love in my heart...that's why I'm still living.

"Then don't let anything stop you. And if he's the one who makes you happy, fight for him – because all the time I've known you, you've always had a sadness in your eyes and when you think no one is looking, your smile drops. I guess I've just found out the reason."

Fight for him...

The words played over in my head.

What about Luke?

"You're a good friend Hazel," I answered quietly, watching Luke open the glass doors. She smiled and waved goodbye, leaving the hallway with her violin held in her left hand.

Luke strolled up to me and lightly pecked my lips, sending a tingle down my spine.

"How was your rehearsal?"

"Fine, thanks," I said, putting on a smile for him. "Where are we going now? My place or yours?"

"Shall we go to my place? We can just hang around there for a while."

"Sounds good to me."

We walked out of the doors holding hands like teenagers.

And a new spark lit up inside of me; a fire that I never knew I had. Percy may no longer be my lover but I still consider him as a friend; because that's a friendship worth fighting for.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! Though I'm asking you all one question - happy ending or sad ending? I've got both planned out either way (I don't mind which one I write) **

**So please let me know - thank you!**

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Percy_

"What's for dinner?"

I grinned and passed her a steaming hot bowl. "Macaroni Cheese."

She stared at it and then looked curiously out of the window, where the gentle colours of the sunset lit up the horizon. I followed her gaze and saw a dark shape against the glass...

"Oh god, Paparazzi," I brushed a hand through my hair in frustration and closed the curtains hurriedly.

They still hadn't given up following him – since last week's 'scandal'; the press made it a lot more dramatic than it needed to be.

"Are they the people who followed us to school?" Ebony asked; her mouth full of pasta.

"Yeah, just ignore them. They'll get bored eventually."

She nodded and her eyes flickered to a picture on the kitchen wall. A picture of Annabeth and me – on our holiday to Allonby beach, both of us were holding ice creams and grinning like lunatics at the camera. I should probably take it down; the picture caused me more pain than joy. When was the last time I had seen Annabeth look so happy? So carefree?

"Why did she leave us, Daddy?" Ebony said, for what must've been the hundredth time this week. "Doesn't she love me?"

"Ebony, don't ever think that she doesn't love you," I replied quietly, knowing that I could be truthful about that. "If you want someone to blame, blame everything on me. I sent her away."

Her eyebrows creased in confusion and a glimmer of hurt flashed across her eyes. "Why? Don't you love her?"

"Yes..." I looked down at my bowl, feeling suddenly self conscious. "But it's complicated."

"Why?"

"Because...I-I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

My mobile rang suddenly, sharp and piercing into the eerie silence. "Sorry – I just need to take this call."

I pressed 'answer'. "Hello?"

"Percy hey, it's Jason. I've got great news for you. You know, months ago, you auditioned for the piano part in an orchestra?"

A smile crept up on my face. "Did I get in?"

"Yes! They accepted you – it'll be a permanent job but I'm sure we can fit in all of your separate concerts and gigs in between."

"That's amazing...I can't believe I got in – "

"Oh come on Percy. It's not surprising, you've been playing the piano since day 1, you're world famous and a true ladies man – "

I laughed, making Ebony look at me suspiciously. "One thing though...if it's a permanent job, won't I have to move to London?"

"Yeah – but that's ok, you've already got a house down there, haven't you?"

"I know but Ebony has just started school...I don't want to force her to leave if she doesn't want to."

"Ok, I'll leave you to think about it – but you've got until the end of November to move."

"Thanks Jase. Wow, this is incredible."

"Yeah, but you _do_ know who the s – actually it doesn't matter. I'll see you in a while."

"Bye."

I disconnected and put the phone back on the table, a grin on my face.

"Who was that?"

"My manager..." I started slowly, although I could still feel the excitement running through my veins. "He gave me an offer for a job in London."

"We're moving to London? Can we go on the London Eye?" she said, a smile stretching across her cheeks.

"Of course...but if we go...we're never coming back to this house. Are you sure you want to go?"

Ebony nodded vigorously. "Yes! Will we meet mummy there?"

Actually I hadn't thought of that...wait, what if Annabeth is in...

"I can't promise you but - "

"But can we try to find her? I miss her already."

"You've only seen her once," I pointed out.

She looked at the picture on the wall again with a longing look in her eyes, which strangely reminded me of Annabeth. _Don't think like that, Percy. _

"I've seen her many times in photos – that's enough to make me miss her."

"Ebony, I'm sorry..."

"Why? What for?"

I felt like I was talking to another adult, instead of an innocent four year old. "I..." but my words were already lost.

"Do you think that you'll ever smile like that again?" she pointed to the picture. "Because I've never seen you smile like that before."

Oh. Who am I fooling?

"If you marry mummy, will you be happy again?"

"I am happy," I tried to say but it felt like a lie. How could I be happy without her?

Ebony shook her head. "You're not happy and one day you're going to marry mummy because that's what people do when they love each other."

XXX

_London, 15__th__ November._

"Hey Jason, what's up?"

"A lot," he said quickly, handing me a gigantic stack of music books. "These are the pieces you're playing, I'm sure you'll have no problem learning them."

"There's like 50 pieces here."

Jason shrugged. "Long concert, I suppose. How's Ebony getting on?"

"She's fine. I've just enrolled her in a school, she says it's ok but everyone sucks up to her because I'm her Dad."

"Tricky, huh," he said, scratching his chin. "Your first rehearsal with the orchestra is next week – Monday, 10 o'clock. You know where it is?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I also need you on Tuesday; I'm planning a concert in Italy for you. How many new compositions do you have?"

"About five, is that ok?"

He frowned and studied his folder carefully. "I think we can fit in 3 more."

"No problem, I'll see you on Tuesday then?"

"Yeah, I'll ring you the details."

I shut the door and took the music into the wooden beamed piano room. I sat on the stool, wondering vaguely what to do.

Pulling my coat on, I stepped out into the rush of cold air. Ebony's school isn't far from here, so we would walk down together. Leaving my car outside, I took a side road into the city. Two violinists were busking in a large cobblestone square, with chairs and tables around where tourists and citizens chatted and laughed.

A group of girls stared at me as I walked past, and then burst into a series of giggles. I was used to it though, and I was pretty certain that I was being followed by paparazzi.

"Hello sir, are you Percy Jackson?" a tall man in a trench coat asked me, a large camera in his hands and a group of matching people behind him.

I pushed past and ignored them.

"Hey sir! Can you tell us about your affair with Annabeth Chase? Have you known her before? Is she the mother of your daughter? Can – "

"Hey, leave him alone," a new voice said sharply.

Strangely enough the paparazzi retreated, leaving me alone with a blond haired man with pale blue eyes and a lean figure.

"Thanks for stepping in."

"No problem," he replied cheerily. "I was just going to meet my girlfriend at a café down the road, care to join us?"

I checked my watch. Quarter to three. "Sure, although I can't stay for long – I've got to pick my daughter up from school."

"That's fine," he said with a smile. "The name's Luke, by the way."

"Percy Jackson," though he probably already knew that. "It's nice to meet you, Luke."

"You too, it's not every day I meet the most famous pianist in the world...pretty cool, huh?"

"I suppose so..."

Luke seemed nice – open and friendly. I felt good to have an actual conversation with somebody, one without sadness and emotions – just like two people getting to know each other for the first time. He looked like a stereo typical surfer boy, maybe the sort of guy who was never short of girls. Though I could tell that he was a good person.

He gestured to a small yet neat coffee shop, with metallic tables and chairs outside underneath a porch. A tall girl with long honey blonde curls stood outside, as if waiting for somebody...

_Annabeth_?

Luke ran up to her with a wide grin.

_Run away, run away. Don't look at them. This can't be possible..._

They kissed each other and held it for about two seconds, before breaking apart and smiling at each other. I should've known that a beauty like Annabeth wouldn't be single...I should've expected it or anticipated it.

Sighing, I stayed where I was, checking my watch again to see the time. Ten to three. School finishes at half past and it's only around the corner from here.

"Hey, Percy. This is my girlfriend Annabeth – Annabeth this is Percy, like _the _Percy Jackson, crazy isn't it?"

Annabeth turned and looked at me, her smile suddenly faded momentarily. We shook hands awkwardly, like we've never seen each other before.

"It's...uh...nice to meet you."

I lowered my gaze quickly. "You too...look, I must be going, I've got to pick my daughter up from school."

"You have a daughter?" Annabeth said innocently. "Oh yeah, I remember – the newspapers keep going on about it."

Luke snorted. "Stupid gossip – doesn't anyone understand the meaning of 'privacy'? That's exactly why I don't read newspapers."

At least he hadn't seen the picture of Annabeth walking into my house...that would be bad.

"I'm sorry, but I must go – "

"No wait," Annabeth interrupted quickly, her stormy grey eyes were wide and almost desperate. "Can't you stay and chat for a little while?"

My head hurt, I thought that she hated me now – ever since I told her the 'reason'. But no, I was wrong again. That's one of the reasons I love her.

"Ok, just for ten minutes and then I really have to go."

A smile broke onto her face – a true genuine smile, one that held so much hope and warmth, it made my heart skip.

_She's going out with this guy...don't get distracted, don't get distracted..._

"Shall I get drinks? What do you guys want?" Luke stood up from the metal table and looked down at us expectantly.

"Cappuccino is good."

Annabeth scanned the menu and smiled lightly at him. "I'll have a latte, thanks."

Luke nodded and hurried over to the counter, leaving me in the sudden gaze of Annabeth's calculating grey eyes.

"What are you doing here in London?" she hissed, getting straight to the point, keeping her voice low so that Luke couldn't hear.

I studied the table, avoiding her glare. "I got a job in an orchestra here – "

I heard a stifled gasp and stared up, my eyes finding hers. "What?"

"Who's the conductor?"

I racked my brains, trying to think of the name...it was something strange. "Chiron Brunner, I think. Yeah that's him."

Annabeth stiffened and she slumped back into her seat with a sigh. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not – is there a problem?"

A dark look crossed her face. "Look, you can't accept the job. Go back to Manchester before..."

"Before what?" I leaned forwards with a raised eyebrow. "And I'm not quitting my job."

"Well, I guess I'll have to," she muttered, looking anywhere but me.

"You...you play in the orchestra?"

"The soloist."

"Wow, that's great, Annabeth," I said, but she didn't return my smile. "I mean, it's a brilliant orchestra and you deserve being the soloist and...Oh..."

I get it now. Of course she doesn't want me in the orchestra – of course she doesn't want to be anywhere near me.

"Yeah," she bitterly said. "I don't need you ruining my life again."

A sharp blow, a sharp pain. The guilt...pain, suffering. I looked away, not wanting her to see the hurt in my eyes, because she was right – I ruined her life completely. I shouldn't make the same mistake.

The only thing I could do...

"Let me make it up to you," I persisted. "I'm sorry for everything I said last week. I still lo – "

"Don't say it," she snapped. "Don't say it because what is ever going to become of it? Nothing, huh?"

"It's the truth."

But my own voice sounded so small and pathetic to my ears.

"I know."

"You know?"

She gave me the tiniest smile imaginable but somehow it still made me want to lean forwards and..._Don't think like that Percy. _

"Yeah, I know, but what good is it too me?" she whispered. "Plus...True love is hard to fake."

"Are you calling me a bad actor?"

She laughed, for what felt like the first time in forever. "No...Well, yes but that doesn't matter."

I grinned and pulled something out of my pocket. I'm not sure how it got there in the first place, but I knew that this was the right time to give it to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She took the slightly crumpled and yellowed piece of manuscript and with tentative fingers, she opened it out.

"Percy..."

"The violin part to our composition, remember?"

There was a new light sparkling in her eyes – just like every time she leaned up and kissed me, I always saw that same light.

I coughed awkwardly and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Ebony would love to see you again; maybe you can come round one day."

"I'd love to..." she trailed off, blushing. "I'm sorry about leaving in such a rush last week, I didn't get to say goodbye to Ebony – "

"No really, it's fine, don't beat yourself up about it," I assured her. I took one of her hands, making her jump slightly, both of us feeling the same warmth that surrounded us. "It's my fault – I shouldn't have..."

"Shouldn't have what?"

_I shouldn't have lied to you._

"It doesn't matter, anyway, when will you be free to come over?"

"Tomorrow's ok."

"Tomorrow it is, then."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi again! Thank you so much for the reviews again! I'll put the credits at the end for you all - this chapter is not the most exciting, in fact hardly any of the chapters are exciting but I've decided to take it slow and build it up gradually.**

**AND I'm soooo happy because I got a distinction in my violin exam! 139! YAY! **

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and also Sam McBratney who wrote my all time favourite childhood book 'Guess how much I love you' it's sappy but adorably sweet in my eyes. **

**Any tips and requests are welcome! Love you all so much - bye!**

**~Cocoa!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Annabeth_

Another wet autumn day, where the sky thundered with a sheet of grey clouds and streaks of lightning. The rain pounded on the streets around me, tumbling and turning in the atmosphere and soaking into my coat.

I could feel the tip of my nose turning red and my fingers going numb from the icy breeze. I wore a dark red woollen hat – the one I always love to wear when it's cold. Percy's house isn't far from here; it should be only a few roads away.

I haven't always been a big believer in destiny, but there's this nagging pull at the back of my mind – telling me everything is somehow going to work out. Maybe it was destiny that brought Percy all those miles from Manchester – all the way to the heart of London, to my specific orchestra. It didn't feel just like a coincidence, I'm sure of it.

The houses here are tall and wide, with more than three storeys and large windows emanating light and warmth. A ginger cat walked down the side of the road and disappeared into somebody's garden; a couple were laughing on the opposite side of the road, both in their seventies or eighties but with smiles like children.

_That could be us, one day..._

Me and Luke.

Me and Percy.

_Don't worry about tomorrow, just let everything happen naturally._ And if destiny existed, then Percy and I will someday learn to love again, I wouldn't be with Luke anymore and I would have no sadness burdening my heart. Though, from experience life isn't that simple.

I felt a flash of déjà vu as I walked up the steps to Percy's house and underneath the dark wooden porch, decorated with lilies. I rang the doorbell and waited, wrapping my coat around me tighter and clenching my hands together for the merest hint of warmth.

Footsteps thudded from behind the door and the latch opened, revealing a pretty, curly black haired girl with an ecstatic grin across her cheeks.

"Mummy! You're back!"

Even though it was raining, she ran outside and jumped into my arms. I picked her up with a little bit of effort and carried her inside, our matching curly hair entwining with each other.

"Oh Ebony, I'm so sorry I left in such a rush last week," I put her down in the large spacious hallway and looked around, admiring the beautiful carvings in the wood and exotic plants against the windows.

"But it's ok – because you're back! Can I show you my tree house? Daddy built it for me in the garden!"

Actually where is Percy? "I'd love to – though maybe when the rain stops."

"Ok, that's cool. Do you play the piano? Daddy has been teaching me it, I want to be as good as him one day," she took my hand and pulled me into the cream walled living room.

The whole room was bigger than the entire ground floor of my house, and that's saying a lot. Book shelves, glass surfaced tables, soft sofas and a flat screen TV filled the entire space. In the hearth, a warm open fire lit up the dark red rug in front of it, in a cosy, flickering light.

"Where's your Dad?"

She frowned and then ran over to the patio doors and pointed down the garden. "He's there! I remember – he wanted to fix the swing 'cos the rope snapped off the tree branch."

The figure in the distance looked up, his black hair buffeting in the wind and shining with droplets of rain. His top was soaked through and plastered to his chest revealing the firm muscles underneath. Our eyes met and he gave me the thumbs up, pushing the swing to show that it's fixed.

Running back, he disappeared in the back door and entered the living room, dripping with the rain from head to toe.

"Glad you could make it – it's really lovely weather out there, isn't it?"

Laughing, I replied with the same amount of ease I had all those years ago. "You should probably get dried; you're getting water all over the carpet."

"Can't I get a hug first?"

"No!" I yelped, backing away as he approached me with open arms.

He grinned and flicked water in my face and promptly ran out of the room, but not before I saw the devious smirk on his features.

"Can I show you my room?" Ebony said; her face was like the girl equivalent of Percy's, though I could see her chin was the same as mine and her eyes were shaped almost identical to me.

_We made her Percy, can you believe that? This wonderful creation, this beautiful innocent life. _

"I'd love to see it."

She giggled and ran up the winding staircase and gestured me to follow.

"It's really big – but Daddy says I can always grow into it 'cos I'm only four years old but he also says I'm mature for my age."

"I'm sure you are," I said warmly, following her into her bedroom.

And god was it amazing.

First thing? The size. It was as big as the living room downstairs – in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if all the rooms in this house was massive.

Fancy furniture and delicate ornaments decorated the room. In the middle of the end wall, a large double bed stood firmly, scattered with blankets and soft, cuddly toys and pillows of all sizes.

A balcony overlooked the garden, with a glass door in between, letting in enough light to fill the room.

"This is my favouritist teddy in the whole world! He's called Eddie." she picked up a large well used, light brown bear and hugged him to her body. "Do you have a favourite toy?"

"Well, I've got a stuffed owl that I've had even since I was a baby."

"Is it really dirty?"

"Very," I told her with a grin. "And I've had to repair him at least twenty times but I've never abandoned him."

She placed the bear gently on her double bed and sat down on the edge, looking at me expectantly.

"Are you staying the whole day?" she turned around and gave me large puppy eyes, reminding of Percy. "Please?"

"Of course I can," I said smiling at her. "What do you want to do? I can take you to see the wonders of London – "

"With Daddy?"

"Yes, with Daddy."

"Can I take my camera? Daddy gave to me for my birthday on the – "

"17th of June," I finished.

"How do you know my birthday?"

I shrugged and sat down next to her. "I could never forget the day you were born – it was one of the best moments of my life..."

"Are you crying?" she asked suddenly.

Was I? I wiped away the wetness in my eyes, wondering why on earth it was there.

"It's ok to cry. Daddy says it's good to cry because it lets out your emotions instead of keeping them to yourself," she put her palm in mine and a spark of warmth ignited. "Daddy cries too, sometimes I hear him at night. It's because he misses you, you know? I don't like it when Daddy cries; it makes me sad as well."

_Oh Percy...just look at the state we're in. If only you didn't end it all those years ago. Why did you? Why did you? _

The wild turmoil of emotions inside of me slowed to a halt; all I felt was a numbing pain in my stomach.

"I wish...I wish I could help..."

"You could marry Daddy," Ebony suggested hopefully. "And then nobody will be sad anymore."

"If it were that simple, I would."

_If I wasn't going out with Luke._

_If Percy would tell me the reason._

_If somehow, we could learn to love again._

"Come on, I'll take you out on a day trip."

We stood up and ran down the stairs and out into the hallway, Percy was downstairs in the kitchen with his mind focused on a half ripped recipe.

"Hey, Percy!"

He looked up and dusted off his top. "Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I take Ebony into London?"

He nodded. "That's fine, I'm just preparing dinner – "

"Daddy! You should join us!" She bounded up to him and dragged him into the hall way. "Let's go, let's go!"

I smiled to myself at her playful innocence and followed her out of the door. For the first time in five years, I somehow felt part of something...a family feel, a glow, a tingle in my fingers.

"Mummy, look! This is the camera Daddy got me," Ebony rummaged inside her large coat pocket and held up a shiny black device, which looked like it was worth a thousand pounds. "It's waterproof so it won't be affected by the rain."

"That's really good – that must've been a fortune to buy," I looked up at Percy, whose hair was already soaked from the rain.

It's not the best day to go on a day trip, but it doesn't matter. All that is important is letting Ebony know I still love her.

XXX

The city is as busy as usual, full of vibrant noise and traffic. Though it is raining, the pavements are still crowded with people, hurrying from shop to shop.

Ebony held onto my hand, her mouth stretched upwards in an excited smile. We had been walking around the shops for the past hour and I knew that her energy would run out soon.

"Mummy! Mummy! Can we go on that wheel?"

She pointed to the gigantic white loop in the distance, with crowds of people milling around below.

"The London Eye?" it's expensive... she gave me her puppy eyes again and I knew I couldn't win. "Ok, just for a treat."

"Yay! Thank you mummy!"

I could feel Percy's gaze watching us interact and felt a strange tingle down my spine. The night of our first time together flashed before my eyes... _don't think like that...ugh, don't think like that._

It had crossed my mind many times before, but now that Percy had moved into London, now that I was standing right next to him, it kept returning to the forefront of my head, no matter how hard I tried to push it back.

"Smile!" she took, what must've been the hundredth photo, of us today. They mainly consisted of Percy and I, looking at each other awkwardly with some interesting background behind us.

"Your turn," I said, snapping a picture of her.

She laughed and ran away towards the London Eye with us following her closely behind. The line was long to wait in, but somehow Percy managed to get us to the front – partly because of his fame and partly because the paparazzi and lovesick fans were trying to tug on his clothes and crowd around him, screaming and shouting.

The door of the pod shut behind us, leaving us protected from the wind and rain as we slowly started moving upwards.

Ebony ran up to the side, jumping on and off the railing and staring at the London skyline.

"Look, that's Buckingham palace," I pointed down to the building near the Thames.

"That's where the queen lives, isn't it? Daddy met the queen, didn't you Daddy?"

Percy stood next to me and smiled, his eyes fixed on the skyline. "Yes – just once though."

I raised an eyebrow, impressed. "You've spoken to the queen in person?"

"Yeah – I was playing in a concert and the queen sat in the royal box, it was probably the most nerve racking moments of my life – "

"More nerve racking than your very first concert?" I smirked, remembering his nervousness on the night I first met him.

"Even more so. Anyway, afterwards she talked to me in person about it."

"Wow..."

And I wanted to kiss him there and then.

But I didn't, because...because...

_Snap._

"Gotcha!" Ebony squealed, showing me the picture on her camera. "Look! Your noses are almost touching!"

Percy and I lurched away from each other, blushing with embarrassment. Gazing at the photo on the small screen, I realised that it did look like we were about to kiss. If Luke saw that...

_You don't love Luke, do you? Why don't you just end it with him?_

XXX

I ran the bath water and filled it with Ebony's favourite bath bombs, making sure that it wasn't too hot or too cold.

Percy and I hadn't talked much to each other today, maybe it was a good thing not to get to close, because what could ever happen between us again?

'_If he's the one who makes you happy, fight for him'_ Hazel had said.

I can't do this anymore...I just can't.

I slumped down on the floor, feeling drained completely of energy. Ebony appeared in the doorway, wearing her pink fluffy dressing gown and her black curls brushed out of her face.

"Mummy, what's the matter?"

"I'm just tired, that's all."

Tired with hiding my emotions. Tired with the awkwardness between Percy and I. Tired with the complexity of the situation I'm in.

"Do you want to spend the night here?"

"No, it's fine sweetie. I'll have to get home soon – I promise I'll visit you tomorrow after work."

She looked at me with concern but didn't question anything. I helped her to get bathed, and carefully combed the knots out of her hair.

I tucked her into bed, with her eyes already drooping.

"Goodnight darling," I whispered.

She shifted and sat up, reaching for a book on her bedside table. "Can you read me a story before you go?"

I couldn't say no and I still felt like I needed to repay her for not being there her entire life. So I sat down next to her on the bed and she snuggled into my side, handing me the small book.

"Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown's very long ears – "

"That's me," she pointed at the delicately drawn illustration on the page. "And that's you."

I smiled, though for some reason it didn't quite reach my eyes.

"_He wanted to be sure that Big Nutbrown Hare was listening. _

"_Guess how much I love you," he said._

"_Oh, I don't think I could guess that," said Big Nutbrown Hare._

"_This much," said Little Nutbrown Hare, stretching out his arms as wide as they could go._

_Big Nutbrown Hare had even longer arms. _

"_But I love you this much," he said._

_Hmm, that is a lot, thought little Nutbrown Hare._

"_I love you as high as I can reach," said little Nutbrown Hare._

"_I love you as high as I can reach," said Big Nutbrown Hare._

_That is very high, thought Little Nutbrown Hare, I wish I had arms like that._

_Then Little Nutbrown Hare had a good idea. He tumbled upside down and reached up the tree trunk with his feet._

"_I love you all the way up to my toes!" he said._

"_And I love you all the way up to your toes," said Big Nutbrown Hare, swinging him up over his head._

"_I love you as high as I can hop," laughed Little Nutbrown Hare, bouncing up and down._

_"But I love you as high as I can hop," smiled Big Nutbrown Hare - and he hopped so high that his ears touched the branches above._

_That's good hopping, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. I wish I could hop like that._

_"I love you all the way down the lane as far as the river," cried Little Nutbrown Hare._

_"I love you across the river and over the hills," said Big Nutbrown Hare._

_That's very far, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. He was almost too sleepy to think any more. Then he looked beyond the thorn bushes, out into the big dark night. Nothing could be further than the sky._

_"I love you right up to the moon," he said, and closed his eyes._

_"Oh, that's far," said Big Nutbrown Hare. "That is very, very far."_

_Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him good night._

_Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, "I love you right up to the moon –_

_And back."_

I shut the book and smiled at Ebony's sleeping face, rested upon my shoulder with her breathing warm and even.

Getting up slowly, so as not to wake her, I tucked her in the bed and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye darling."

Ever so quietly, I turned off the lamp and left the room, making my way down the long winding staircase and past all the large pictures that decorated the hall.

A light flickered in the kitchen and I saw Percy sitting at the marble topped table, a book open and his hand cupped around a mug of tea.

"Thanks for letting me stay today; it's been a real pleasure to visit."

Percy looked up and his smile wavered and his beautiful green eyes seemed sadder than usual. "No thank you for being so good to Ebony; she's waited all her life to see you and I...I'm just glad you could be here today."

I down casted my eyes, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Can we...can we be friends again? I...just really miss you, it's hard for me to - to live in awkwardness like this."

Silence.

I daren't look up, afraid of what I might see in his expression. "Look, if it's about that 'reason' you won't tell me, it doesn't matter. I don't care what the reason is...if you truly know me, you would know that no reason would make me love you less."

"You can't say that when you don't know what it is," he said quietly.

"Oh why can't I? Or is it just you being a coward?" I fired back, sick of his stupid secrets. "Go on, tell me."

"I'm a coward then," somehow, his voice refused to get angry. That only made my anger rise, burning, burning, fire in my heart. "Annabeth, it doesn't matter why we broke up. We live in different worlds now, you've got Luke, and I've got Ebony."

"Ebony matters to _me," _I hissed, glaring at him. "She's part of _my _life now. _You _matter to me, why can't you see that?"

"I can see that, Annabeth. And you matter to me as well."

"_Then why can't you tell me_?"

He didn't reply.

Gritting my teeth in exasperation, I stormed out of the kitchen and out into the hallway. My head was spinning with the searing emotions that whirled around endlessly, trying to bring me down.

"Annabeth, wait."

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned around slowly, desperately holding in my anger.

"Friends?" he said.

My eyes shot open, dark and accusing. "You think I could be friends with you after that?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"You thought wrong."

Another pause. We stared at each other, my eyes full of fury and frustration and his dark with sadness and...Longing?

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's strange how two people can love each other, but hate each other at the same time."

"I don't hate you. I merely dislike you."

"If you say so."

He gave me one last smile and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Annabeth_

"I'll see you in an hour," I said, kissing him gently on the lips.

"See you," he kissed me again, our lips moving in perfect synchronization. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I pushed open the glass doors and waved one last time, then turned and walked briskly down the wooden beamed corridor that led into a wide spacious room.

What I did not expect was to hear every single girl in the orchestra screaming and shouting, crowding around somebody with unforgettable messy black hair.

Great. I should've known that it was Percy's first day in this orchestra. His new permanent job. If the worst comes to the worst, I would have to quit. It seems shallow, but I can't bear to be anywhere near him.

"What's all the fuss about?" I scoffed, standing next to Hazel – who was the only girl that wasn't fawning over him. "It's just another human being."

"Yeah, an immensely attractive one with a whole load of talent," Hazel muttered. "Are you ok? You look a bit pale."

Do I? Even better. "We had an argument...last night."

"You spoke to him last night?"

"Unfortunately," I responded. "We're not talking anymore. So I guess Drew can have him for all I care."

"What happened to 'winning back his love'?"

"It's too late, there's no point."

"And is that a good enough reason to give up?" she carried on, gesturing towards him.

I glared at her. "Yes, because I'm not in love with him anymore. I love my boyfriend, Luke, he's shown me nothing but love which is a hell of a lot more than Percy has."

She studied my expression; making me feel self conscious by the way her golden eyes seemed to pierce straight into my mind, seeking out every secret and inner emotion buried deep inside.

"Annabeth...I know Luke, he's not the guy you think he is – "

"Oh and how would you know?" I shot back, ready to defend Luke if I had to.

"In college, Luke was – "

"Everyone settle down!" Chiron shouted over the noise. "Would you all _please _sit down at your stands, we're starting on our first movement – Drew I don't think that's very appropriate, and can everyone step away from our new pianist."

"Tell me later," I whispered to Hazel, sitting down in front of my stand.

"So remember the quiet spiccato at the start, the time signature changes at bar 14," he raised his elegant white baton and looked down through his glasses at his music before starting.

The quickly paced music filled the whole room with a warming deep sound, vibrations shuddering through the floorboards and transporting my mind elsewhere.

The speed suddenly slowed down and the melodic sound of the violas sang sweetly into the space. All the while, I could hear the clear flowing tune of the piano, faster and faster, reminding me of falling snow...

There was a faint smile on Percy's face, instead of the look of concentration most musicians wore. Maybe that was part of the reason he became so famous – the fact that he could relax whilst playing on stage and still perform greater than anybody in history.

Natural raw talent, that's what the press said.

His fingers flew faster over the keys, curved and elegant, flawless in movement. He barely even looked at what he was doing; he merely kept his eyes half closed.

Perfect like an angel. Perfect in appearance.

But he broke my heart and stamped on it, and scattered the pieces in the wind. Only to be healed together by Luke.

The piece stopped with a long double stop.

Silence.

An awed hush that no one dared to break. Not even Chiron wanted to ruin the almost magical stillness.

"That's a great start," he said finally. "Viola's can I hear your part at bar 22 – "

Suddenly, I couldn't take it. _His _eyes were watching me. Studying me with those dark green eyes.

I stood up suddenly.

Everyone's eyes turned to me with confusion.

Hazel looked at me with sympathy.

Chiron somehow seemed to understand.

"Sorry sir, I just need a break."

I rushed out of the room and wiped the sweat from my brow.

_This is it, I'm quitting my job. I'll join another orchestra somewhere – or I'll go in for a teacher training course and become a math's teacher. I'll move out of London – no I won't, I need to stay here for Ebony..._

_But I'll still have to see Percy every time I see her._

_What do I do?_

I literally ran into the girl's toilets and held the sides of the sink with trembling arms, trying to keep myself together.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I reacting like this? _

The bathroom seemed to spin around me and the scent of lavender suddenly felt overpowering, my head hurt and throbbed.

_Why am I reacting like this? _I kept thinking that over and over again.

I just want to go home, back in time when everything was going smoothly in life. When my father and I actually cared for each other and when I would spend every night at Percy's house, becoming better friends as the days passed.

_What happened to us, Percy? Tell me where we went wrong. Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me the truth._

There was a knock on the door, making me tense in alarm. I opened the door slowly, bracing myself for another lecture.

"Hazel I – "

I stopped, and stiffened immediately. "Percy..."

"I just came to see if you were alright."

"Why would you care?" I retorted, ready to slam the door back in his face.

"Because that's what friends are for," he replied simply. "Even if we broke up five years ago, I still care about you. A lot."

I looked away, my lip pulling up in disbelief. "Look, I don't want to get into this again. I'll quit from this orchestra – we both know that it will only cause trouble if we both stay."

"No wait; you're not quitting your job because of me. Maybe we can somehow make it work out, none of us has to quit."

"I'm not changing my mind, now if you excuse me..." I tried to push past him, but instead he gripped my wrist firmly and stared deep into my eyes. "Let go of me."

"Not until you see sense. If you really don't like me, then I'll leave your orchestra – "

"I can't take your job. You must've worked really hard to compete for the piano part; the competition was high for it."

He shook his head, refusing to get annoyed. "You must've worked harder to become the soloist. I can't take that away from you. Why can't we just negotiate and work alongside each other?"

"Because..." I searched wildly for a way to escape, but his fingers were still wrapped tightly around my wrist, trapping me against the wall.

"Because what?"

"Just let me go," I tried to squirm out of his grip, my pulse racing higher and higher.

"Annabeth – "

I slid down to the floor, curling myself up so he couldn't see the frantic look in my eyes or the shattered expression on my face.

"Just go away," I whispered.

His kneeled down next to me, his breath warm and familiar on my skin. I pushed him away, but my arms were too weak to make any difference.

The burning pain in my chest opened up, stabbing daggers of fire into my heart.

"You want to know why?" I said finally, summoning the courage to look straight into his eyes.

His grip slackened on my wrist, but I didn't try to struggle free anymore. The gesture seemed more caring than restraining, like I was some delicate object he was afraid to break.

"Why?"

I didn't reply. Instead, I took the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, capturing his lips and shutting my eyes, letting the long forgotten spark ignite once again.

This memory was one I had never forgotten, the single touch of his lips on mine, moving slowly together in perfect harmony. Still as soft as always, tasting of his fresh boyish scent and the whiff of sea air.

The fear and hatred inside of me slowly evaporated, the worry and hurt disappeared. Only to be replaced by the one emotion I thought I would never feel.

He pulled away, looking down to the floor as if a thousand thoughts were flying through his mind. What was he thinking? Thinking that what we did was wrong? Or thinking that we can be lovers again, then I can break up with Luke and Ebony can have her parents together – just like she always dreamed.

"Annabeth...we can't start again, even if we wanted to."

"And I guess you're not going to tell me why," I shut my eyes again, not wanting to be hurt anymore. How could he keep doing this?

Maybe it was better if I stay away...

"It's not that...and I still love you the same as I always have."

"Percy, whatever your secret is, I don't care. It's not going to make me think any less of you," I said quietly, longing to hug him and never let go, to bury my head into the crook of his shoulder and to find my haven after all this time. "Why sacrifice our relationship for some stupid thing that happened years ago."

He was close...close to telling me. I could tell somehow.

"Maybe we could just be friends..."

My lower lip trembled. How I hated those words. _Let's just be friends. _The stereotypical thing to say after a breakup, not that we had just broken up but it still hurt. A lot. Although I remember telling him the same thing the other night.

"Best friends?" he tried again, staring at me hopefully with that small smile that I had grown to adore.

"Best friends don't love each other."

"But best friends stay by your side through everything."

It's better than hatred. "So you would be best friends with me but not a lover. What's the big difference?"

"Because lovers don't keep secrets from each other."

"And best friends do?"

"Well, it depends on how close the two people are."

I considered it and gave him the first smile of today. "Another kiss and I'll be your best friend."

He grinned and bent his head down and kissed me again, running his hands down my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer, our bodies entwining.

"So we're best friends now?" he whispered against my ear.

"Yup, come on, Chiron will go mental if we don't get back soon."

XXX

"Hey Luke, how was your day?"

"Fine, just another shift in the hospital ward."

I bit back a grin, trying not to picture him in a surgeon's uniform. "Ok, anyone die?"

"Not yet," he said, shutting the door to his house and leaning down to my neck, planting a trail of kisses down to my collar bone.

I tried to feel a spark, underneath my rising pulse and the thumping in my chest. I tried to feel something more...but everything I felt was just physical.

His hand tugged on the hem of my top, sliding it upwards with lust controlling his movements. Pupils dilated, short rapid breaths matching mine.

"Luke...I'm not in the mood –"

He ignored me and started unbuttoning my jeans.

Cold fear shot through me.

"Luke get off," I tried again, trying frantically to push his hands away. He was strong, stronger than me. "Luke stop –"

He pushed me against the wall suddenly, knocking the air out of my body. His expression was suddenly furious.

"It's because of Percy Jackson, isn't it?"

"What? No – "

"Yeah, I've seen you together, I saw you walking to his house the other day. Don't even think to lie – you've been fucking him all this time."

"No I haven't," I fired back. "You don't even know the whole truth – "

"Oh cut the crap Annabeth," he shouted. "I don't need to hear your excuses."

"Listen to me," I said ignoring him. "There's nothing going on between Percy and I – "

"Then why – "

"We used to go out five years ago, ok? We broke up after a year, before I realised that I was pregnant. I haven't seen my daughter after all these years."

He stepped back, anger, hatred, fury written all over his face. "You're lying; tell me that you're lying."

"I'm not lying – I've been planning on telling you – "

"And you've waited _this _long? – "

"We've only been going out for a week."

"Yeah and in all that time you could've told me from the very start. I can't believe I trusted you..." he turned away, raking his hands through his hair with his jaw clenched and eyes full of venom. "Get out of my house."

"Luke please – it was a mistake, Percy means nothing to me now..." my voice clogged up with tears at hearing myself saying those hateful words.

"Get out of my house," he repeated slowly, his pale blue eyes flashing murderously at me.

I shook my head slowly. "You're overreacting – "

_Thump._

Crash.

My head hit the floor and my vision suddenly blurred, with pain searing through my skull like an embrace of fire. I could feel the blood pounding furiously and my vision continued to weaken...

Luke stood over me, his eyes softer than before. I could hear him yelling desperately at me though it was like listening to him underwater. Blurred speech and a stinging throb in my eyes...

Something warm trickled down my head, pooling on the white carpet next to me. Something red and alive, with a strange metallic scent as it dried quickly on the side of my cheek.

There was nothing after that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Annabeth_

I woke up blearily, my eyes adjusting to the bright light from the windows. I am lying on my back, on a bed I don't recognise.

Shooting up, I panic, wondering where I am.

"Annabeth?" a blond haired man hurries up to the side of the bed. Automatically I flinch away, pushing myself backwards. "Annabeth – I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean it – I can understand if you – "

"Wait..." I pressed a hand to my throbbing head and blinked the spots out my eyes. "Where am I? Who are you?"

His eyes flash suddenly with...fear? Loss? I haven't a clue what's going on. I stumble backwards and rip the covers off me, pressing my back against the wall. My heart thumps loudly in my chest.

He steps towards me, but I make a bolt across the room.

A hand grips around my arm, pulling me to a stop.

"Let me go, let me go!"

"Annabeth, it's me," he tries to say, moving his hand down to mine. I jerk away, because he must be lying. I've never seen him before in my life. "Don't you remember?"

"Get away from me," I step backwards again, knocking over a wooden stool. "I don't know who you are."

"I'm your boyfriend," he says pleadingly. "You...you hit your head and your memory must've gone – "

"I don't have a boyfriend. I don't know you."

"Annabeth, how old are you?"

My eyes widen at the question. Rude. He's rude. And a pervert. "Why should I tell you? Just let me go home."

"Answer the question."

"Sixteen. I'm sixteen."

He sighs heavily and brushes a hand through his hair. "No you're not. You are twenty two years old and you – "

I stumble away. "You're lying. I'm sixteen years old. I don't know who you are."

_Get out of here whilst you can. _

"Annabeth, please believe me. Look – look at the year on my calendar."

I look up and find the date.

No...

This can't be happening.

I shouldn't be sixteen. Six years have passed since then.

"I'm your boyfriend," he says again. "Please, I only want to help."

"What about my Dad? Can I see my Dad?"

His expression looks troubled. "Annabeth...you told me you never wanted to see his face again – you told me you hated him."

The words felt like a blow to my heart. How could I ever have said such horrible things? I love my Dad; I could never, ever hate him. He's always been there for me – especially with the deaths of my mum and brother. He must be lying. His calendar must be fake – he could've bought one six years into the future.

"I would never say that," I say with determination. "Nothing could make me hate him. I want to go home. Just leave me alone."

He looked close to tears and something inside of me whispered 'It's genuine'. "Don't do this Annabeth, I couldn't live without you. I love you."

What if he was telling the truth? What if I loved him and...It would break his heart to see me walk away. I couldn't do that to someone.

"Stay with me," he continued. "Maybe your memory will return."

I looked wildly for sincerity in his eyes. To my surprise, all I saw was love. True love. I've always wanted to know what it felt like – maybe I did, but those memories 'apparently' have gone.

"I'll stay...for a week."

"If I can prove myself, will you stay forever?" he gave me adorable puppy eyes.

Something tugged at the back of my mind...damn it, why can't I remember? I...I recognise that look. I squeezed my eyes shut but all I saw was black.

"Maybe..."

I can't give him any promises.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Your orchestra starts in 15 minutes – you don't have to go – "

"Wait...I'm in an orchestra?" I pushed my palm to my head, feeling slightly faint.

"Yes, you're the soloist," there was a hint of pride in his voice and the thought made butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Is that my full time job?"

"Yes. I can understand if you don't want to go today – "

"No, I do. Maybe it'll help...you know, with my memory loss."

He seemed nervous all of a sudden. "Be careful, ok?"

XXX

I stared out of the window, watching the streets pass by in a greyish blur. I've never been to London before...at least I don't think I have.

"So let me get this straight...I moved to London a year ago, I joined one of the biggest orchestras in the country and somehow I'm the soloist," I looked hesitatingly at the violin by my feet. It is different from my normal one – more expensive and finely crafted. What if I can't play as well? What if I disappoint everyone...?

"Yup, you're the soloist. And a pretty damn good one at that."

I breathed in, trying to picture the thought. "And your name is Luke Castellan and you are twenty three years old."

"Correct. Your conductors name is Chiron Brunner – except you have to call him 'sir'. You have a friend called Hazel – she sits next to you," he hesitated and started up again. "There's a girl called Drew Tanaka, you don't like her at all. You're playing the solo part for three of the pieces – "

"You know a lot about me, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"How long have we been going out?"

"About two weeks."

"That's not long."

He shrugged. "It has to start somewhere."

"I suppose..."

The car stopped outside a large building, with glass doors. I stepped out and looked nervously inside, hoping that I wouldn't make a fool of myself. If this guy...Luke...was telling the truth, all these people here will know me.

I scrunch my eyebrows together. I still feel sixteen. Not...twenty two.

"Good luck," Luke says, waving me goodbye. He leans in closer, as if to kiss me but I step back and wave instead.

I'm not kissing a stranger – even if he really is my boyfriend. Maybe when I trust him more. "See you later."

I push open the doors and follow the corridor; I can hear people tuning their instruments somewhere. There's a strange feeling of exhilaration inside of me – I've always wanted to play in a professional orchestra, from the day I started learning the violin.

The room was warm and full of chattering, a grey haired man stood assorting his music sheets on his stand – that must be Chiron Brunner. There's a group of gossiping girls with high pitched laughter.

A curly haired girl – in her early twenties, rushed up to me with an excited expression. "Annabeth, can you come to my party this Saturday? It's for my 23rd Birthday – I would absolutely love you to cone."

This must be Hazel. Although Luke failed to mention her surname. "Yes, of course I can come."

She put a piece of paper in my hand, with all the details written neatly onto it. "Great," she then leaned up to my ear and whispered: "Don't think I don't know what happened in the girls toilets the other day."

I laughed awkwardly, hoping to go along with it naturally. But inside, I am honestly curious – what _did _happen in the girls toilets? Oh god...it could be anything. Heat rose to my cheeks.

"Aww, you're blushing – I knew it!" she squealed. "But you're perfect for each other – you two just look right with each other."

I have a feeling she's not talking about Luke – by the way she keeps glancing at the tall, black haired man at the piano.

"Oh Annabeth!" she gasped, bringing me out of my stupor. "Your head! It's bruised – there's a cut. What did you do?"

"I – I don't know..." I said rather feebly. "I think I must've hit it on something. Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"I don't know who you are," I say bluntly. Her expression crumples slightly and instantly I feel bad. "I mean, I don't know who anyone is here. I- I think I've had amnesia and I feel like I should be sixteen...a-and..."

She hugs me suddenly and pulls away. "So you don't remember _anything _since you were sixteen?"

Apart from a stunning pair of green eyes giving me a puppy dog expression, no. But I can't tell her that – she'll think I'm even crazier than I already am.

"No, nothing. It's just like a massive gap."

"So...you don't remember...Percy?"

"Percy?" the name feels almost natural on my tongue...but I haven't a clue who he is...unless he's related to the girls toilets incident. "No, who's Percy?"

"Your ex-boyfriend!" everyone turns to look at us.

Silence.

The guy by the piano captures my gaze and smiles warmly at me. It seems familiar...somehow. "That's Percy?"

"Yes. And the point is that you still love him and he loves you!"

"But I'm going out with Luke," I say dumbly.

She shakes her head in disbelief. "So?"

"So it doesn't matter. Luke obviously loves me – "

"I know he does. But relationships are meant to be two sided. It doesn't work when one person doesn't love the other – you'd end up miserable and regretful if you ever married him."

I frown, feeling protective of Luke because all he has shown me is kindness. "Look, just give him a chance, ok? He's been really sweet and caring – the sort of person I would fall in love with. Maybe I will eventually."

"Eventually," she mutters under her breath.

"Annabeth?"

I spin around and stand face to face with the black haired pianist. He's young – about the same age as me. He's handsome, I'll give him that. But there must be a reason why we're not together – maybe I didn't like his attitude.

"Hi...Percy."

"Are you free this evening? Ebony has been begging me all morning to see you."

"Um...Ebony?" I reply, feeling incredibly stupid. Too many names...too many people. This whole life is making my head hurt.

He looks kind of hurt. "Yes, your daughter – "

"Percy – "Hazel cuts in, giving him a glare. "She's recently got amn- "

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on," I splutter. "I have a _daughter_?"

"She hit her head and has amnesia – hopefully it won't last forever," Hazel explained. "She only remembers her life up to the age of sixteen."

"Sixteen?" the black haired guy whispered...almost in horror – his expression look far more tortured than Luke's could ever be. "We met at seventeen – "

"Excuse me, but I have a daughter?"

He nods.

My head starts to throb painfully. The heat of the room is nauseating and dizzying, I can hardly stand. This must be a huge prank – I promised myself that I would never get pregnant before 25 and I would marry first before ever having sex.

So I had a baby...with _him_?

"I-I must go."

I ran out the room, putting a hand to my head where the bruise is.

"Percy, follow her," someone shouts behind me.

But I don't want him to follow; I just want to be alone. I need to let things settle in my head because half of me still thinks that I'm a teenager.

I pull the glass doors open and run into the courtyard; breathing in the fresh morning air and the cool weather clear my head of my jumbled thoughts.

"Annabeth..."

"What do you want?" I snap, feeling my head throb again.

"I want to help."

"Then leave me alone. I just want to be alone."

He took my hands gently. "You don't want to be alone. You want someone to comfort you, someone to listen to you."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Because I _know _you better than myself. All your likes and dislikes, your inner feelings in every situation. And you never like to be alone when you're upset or scared. You would always come to me and we'd hold hands and watch the sun set – it was your favourite time of the day."

A lump rose to my throat.

"I should go now..." I mumbled.

I reached in my pocket, hoping to find a phone in the coat but there was nothing. The black haired man smiled tentatively at me. "Do you want to come to my place – to get to know each other again?"

Should I risk it? What if he hurt me? What if he is using my amnesia to his advantage?

"No, I'll just...um..." I didn't actually have anywhere to go. I don't even remember the way back to Luke's house and even if I found it, he wouldn't be there and I have no keys. So basically, this Percy guy _has _led me into a trap. "I'll go and explore London..."

"Do you want company?"

"No, I'm alright."

He looked at me with a dizzyingly familiar expression...

Green eyes. Long black eyelashes. Come on Annabeth, remember.

"I know you," I blurted out, staring desperately into his eyes, trying to regain even just one memory. "I...know you..."

"You remember me?"

Green eyes. A strange flutter in my heart. A long forgotten feeling. "Just your eyes. I know that you're my ex-boyfriend, but I seriously don't remember anything else."

He gave me a small, sad smile – one where the sides of his mouth tilted up ever so slightly. "Maybe one day you'll remember."

I paused. "Tell me, what happened in the girls toilets?"

"Huh? Oh right, we kissed, that's all. Hazel likes to over exaggerate _everything_. I didn't mean to kiss you; it meant nothing by the way. We're just friends now."

God, why do I feel like he's just issued my death sentence?

"I guess that's ok..."

"So do you want to come home with me, or not?" a devious smile played across his features. I felt a strange urge to kiss him right now, right here. "I promise I won't take advantage of you."

I frown and step back. "You're still of complete stranger to me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

I allowed myself to smile. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No."

"Well...I guess its ok..."

He grins and makes a loop with his arm in a gentlemanly manner. I slide my arm through and roll my eyes at his strangely endearing ways. "To the car, mon ange?"

"Bien sûr, mon cher."

XXX

I sat on the plush white sofa, staring at the dozens of pictures on the wall. Pictures of an adorable black haired girl with sparkling green eyes. That must be Percy's daughter..._our _daughter. Ugh, I still can't get over that fact just yet. It feels impossible how I remember _nothing_. I don't remember ever meeting this Percy guy, having a relationship, getting pregnant, giving birth or any of it.

I wonder if he's a good person – there must've been a reason we dated. I hardly ever date a guy until I'm pretty certain he's the one for me. I never date and hope for the best. I always have a plan and apparently this plan failed. Epically. Just great.

I feel like I should be back home, in my tiny little village, studying for my exams and practicing for concerts with my string quartet. I shouldn't be here, I don't belong.

What would Luke say if he saw me here? Would he think that I'm cheating on him? I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that when I open them, I'll be back in my room safe and sound.

"Hey."

My eyes snap open and I find myself looking at the dark haired man in front of me. "Hi."

"I've got your tea..." he starts, sitting down in front of me. "I brought this...maybe it'll refresh your memory."

He handed me an A5 sized red leather book, its pages full and colourful. Carefully, I opened the first page and realized its a photo album. With pictures of me.

The first one is me with my arm around a pure white dog, sitting in front of a stream with summer flowers growing around me. I flick through the pages, me and him, me and him, me and him, faster and faster the pages turn. How could I have forgotten all of this? But I can't remember any of them, nothing is coming back to me.

I pause on the very last one. It's a picture of us kissing underneath an apple tree at full blossom and a sunset in the background. My arms are around his neck and his are around my waist. Something about the photo brings water to my eyes. I should remember this but I can't.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

Percy smiles in understanding and my heart does a sudden leap.

"Why did we break up?"

He smile fades away and I feel like I've stepped on dangerous ground. His jaw clenches slightly and suddenly I feel awkward...did I cheat on him? Oh please say I didn't. Maybe he cheated on me? No...He's been so kind to me today – just like everyone else, he doesn't seem like the person that would cheat.

"You...you don't need to know."

"Tell me, I don't mind what the reason is."

His beautiful green eyes look tormented. "Look, I did something bad. Terrible in fact. I – I didn't want you to find out because it would hurt you..."

"What did you do?" I ask again softly.

"Something bad," he repeated quietly, his voice full of remorse and shame. "You'd hate me if you found out. Maybe it's best...maybe it's best if we don't see each other again..."

"Like ever?"

"Yeah."

I frown and take one of his hands impulsively. I don't know why, but it feels natural.

"Look, people all over the world do terrible things and they feel no guilt, no shame or anything. But it takes courage to admit it and to me, that shows a lot about you."

He stares at our intertwined fingers. A million thoughts seemed to be going through his head. _You care for him already, don't you_? Yes, I do care for him.

"Thanks Annabeth."

I smiled. "De rien, mon chou. De rien."


End file.
